HEART dot Batch
by GammaTron
Summary: Programs do not understand love. If they try to process it, they start to break down and eventually delete themselves from overloading. For Roll, a new program is both a blessing and a curse in her way of loving Megaman. Story contains Expansion, sexiness, nudity, cursing, and fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice. MegamanXRoll, LanxMaylu, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEART dot BATCH**

**Summary: Programs do not understand love. If they try to process it, they start to break down and eventually delete themselves from overloading. For Roll, a new program is both a blessing and a curse in her way of loving Megaman.**

**Story contains Expansion, sexiness, nudity, cursing, and fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Series. It is owned by CAPCOM. NOW MAKE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 3 ALREADY, YOU ASSES! OR MEGAMAN STARFORCE 4! *calms down* I own Skye Sakurai, the HEART dot Batch program, and Aphrodite dot EXE.** **ScrewAttack owns 'Death Battle!' while FILSS is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

><p><em>What is love? Oh, what hilarity. Love isn't something you see, hear, taste, smell, or fell…but it is all of that as well. For you see, Love evolves, it adapts, it becomes things that we've never expected. There is so much that Love can be that it would be easier to list that which cannot be Love.<em>

_– Aphrodite EXE, Entry Number 127._

* * *

><p>Roll didn't feel well that day. It just hurt to…to even <em>exist<em> for some reason. Then again…it always felt like she was in pain yet not in it ever since she met…_him_. She let out a soft sigh before another wave of pain washed through her programming. It got worse when she even thought about him at that point. But she couldn't process it. Why was it that despite the pain she went through, despite how she felt like her body was trying to delete itself, that she wanted to be around _him_? As another wave of the painless pain washed over her, she began to cry. She hurt. She hurt so bad and she couldn't understand why! What was it that she was feeling?! Why wouldn't her Life Program process it?! She tensed as she felt something softly wrap around her before two soft things pressed into her back.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl," a gentle, almost motherly voice cooed, "You're in pain, yet you can't process it."

Roll's eyes widened. Slowly, she managed to look up to see a pair of soft, jade eyes looking down at her. She managed to get out of the gentle embrace to fully face the figure and blinked twice. The figure before her was tall, easily over seven, possibly eight, feet in height. Roll couldn't see a single trace of a NaviMark on her, though, and that worried her a bit. Not only was the NaviMark an identification in a way for ownership, but it was vital in keeping a NetNavi stable. The fact she couldn't find it worried Roll. And yet…she couldn't help but look at the NetNavi before her. Not only was she tall, she seemed to have been crafted by gods to be beauty itself. Her breasts were easily the size of basketballs, possibly bigger even. Her hips went just an inch past her shoulders in width with a large, firm behind. Her soft, magenta skin was accented by her lush, flowing, golden locks of hair, pink ribbons adorning it in wrapping the hair up into a loose ponytail. Her body was covered in a rich, maroon, Greek robe that was stretched over her assets. A lone strap kept her top from falling off, connected to the top by a scallop shell shaped like a heart trimmed in a myrtle wreath. A rose pattern was on her left breast, the center of it over the nipple area, while the lower half of her robes were decorated with doves and sparrows flying upwards, carrying all types of flowers that had relations to a theme of romance, scallop shells, or myrtle wreaths, a dove going past her right breast.

"You're in pain and yet it doesn't feel like pain, right?" that question snapped Roll out of her observing.

"Wh-What?" Roll squeaked out, blushing as the NetNavi gently cupped Roll's cheek in her large, yet small, delicate hand.

"I've seen this before, dearie," the NetNavi informed, "It happened to me a long time ago before I was able to figure it out."

"Wh…What is it?" Roll asked.

"I can't tell you like this," the NetNavi replied, her voice apologetic, "But I do know how to cure it before I can tell you. But you must be willing to have the program I have."

"P-Please," Roll softly begged, tears falling down her cheeks, "I…I can't handle this anymore. It hurts…but…but it shouldn't hurt. I…I feel like I'm tearing myself apart in trying to figure it out…"

"Then I'll give you it," the NetNavi nodded.

She gently put a hand on Roll's NaviMark. A soft pink aura appeared on the NetNavi's body before a softer pink one covered Roll. Roll's eyes closed as the aura washed over it. It…It felt so warm. After a few seconds, the NetNavi slowly removed her hand and their auras faded. Roll slowly opened her eyes and…and it wasn't there anymore. The painless pain was gone!

"I…I don't feel it anymore," Roll gasped softly before hugging the NetNavi, her head ending up between her massive bosom, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's not a problem," the NetNavi replied with a small giggle as she returned the hug for a few seconds before the two separated, "Do you feel it now? What that strange emotion is?"

"I…I think so," Roll replied.

"That's good," the NetNavi giggled softly before pecking Roll's forehead and began to walk off, "Take care now."

"I hope we can meet again!" Roll waved.

"Same here. You seem like a fun girl to talk with," the NetNavi giggled.

Roll sighed in relief as the NetNavi left the cyber park. She felt wonderful. Her heart wasn't pounding so harshly and her head felt so much better. She never realized as she left the park that she had stopped using 'processing,' 'understanding,' and a few other normal terms that NetNavis would use.

* * *

><p>The sound of Roll's gasps and pants awoke Maylu. She mumbled a bit as she rubbed some of the crust from her eyes while glancing at a clock. She frowned a little, seeing that it was four in the morning, until she heard Roll let out a moan.<p>

"Roll?" Maylu pondered as she looked over at her computer.

While the PeT charged at nights, Maylu let Roll stay in the computer during that time. The latest update of her computer programs had made the area large for the NetNavi. In a corner off the area, Roll had made her 'bedroom' for the computer that would always be blocked by a security cube unless she was in there. Maylu opened the bedroom and was worried for her NetNavi. The walls were a soft pink with a sky-blue ceiling with yellow trimming on the bottom parts of the floor and 'stars' on the ceiling. Roll's room had a few posters of musical instruments, mainly the harp, piano, and violin while a small table by her large bed fit for six people Roll's size was a small photo album, opened to show a pair of pages that involved either Lan and Maylu together or with their friends on the left side while the right side had pictures of Megaman and Roll together or with their friends. Roll's bed had a baby-blue covering over the mattress with a white trimming between the frame and the mattress. Her blankets colored in yellows, blues, and pinks had been tossed away, leaving the sweating, resting Roll in the bed, fussing about in it.

"Mega~!" Roll moaned out.

"R-Roll?!" Maylu gasped, a blush starting to form.

Roll let out a husky moan as she turned a bit to her side. Maylu realized she had stumbled upon something she had only read about in a few novels; Roll was having an intimate dream.

"O-Oh~!" Roll gasped out in her sleep, "Mega~, keep squeezing…!"

Maylu quickly shook her head and went to go dunk her head in some cold water after she put her computer on mute. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. As she began to get ready for her day, she didn't notice Roll was changing. It was subtle at first, but it was there. Roll slowly moved her hands upwards, squeezing her near-flat chest. In her dream, she was in pleasure as someone was squeezing her ample bosom. As she began to move her hands in small circles, the sleeping NetNavi was unaware that her bodysuit's chest area was slowly stretching out. She let out a squeak of delight as her dream had her ample, firm behind squeezed while her lower body started to slowly rise up from her bed, her hips slowly widening. She moaned as her dream partner slid into her lower lips, slowly going deeper as her sleeping form began to reach the end of her bed. A soft crack was heard before more and more cracks followed. She moaned once more as her helmet broke apart from her growing head. Roll gasped out as her partner was lightly pinching her feet as her partner moved their hips in a rocking motion. Her boots blew apart as her feet outgrew them. She grabbed her sheet tight in her growing hands as her arms, stomach, and legs began to grow a small amount of muscles, yet instead of looking weird, they seemed to make her body sleeker and fit.

She let out a cry of pure ecstasy as her eyes snapped open. She sat up, panting slowly. She felt heavier for some reason, but she also felt so good! But why did her hand feel so wet and sticky? She raised her hand to her face to see a somewhat clear liquid substance on her fingers. She licked a little of it before she stated to lick more of it off her hand. So sweet, but a little hint of bitter to it. Roll moaned into the finger she had stuck into her mouth as she licked it clean. She wondered if Megaman was as tasty as this. She froze at that thought as her dream came back her full force.

"O…Oh my…" Roll whispered as a large blush formed on her face, "I can't…Did I dream of having _sex_ with Megaman?" it was by then she noticed something, "Why is everything so tight on me?"

She stretched a little and a series of rips came from her outfit before parts of it opened, revealing her entire cleavage and the sides of her hips. She sighed in relief, the tight fit gone. She looked down with a small, tired smile before her eyes widened.

"I…I'm so huge!" Roll exclaimed as she put her hands on her chest and squeezed it twice, "Ahn~! Th-They're sensitive…" she moved her hands down, "Oh…Oh my…!" she stood up and yelped, "Ah! The top of my head!" she lowered her head from the ceiling of her private room, "H…" she slid out of bed and stood up as tall as she felt safe, "This room is seven feet tall, but I can't even stand up in here."

"Oh my!" Roll glanced over at a nearby screen to see Maylu looking at her in shock, "…Eek!" Roll quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself, blushing, "M-Maylu!"

"Whoops," Maylu blinked twice before touching something off-screen, "Sorry. Muted you." She blushed a bit, "H…How did _this_ happen?"

"I don't know!" Roll replied, "All I know is that I…er…well…I-I don't know what it was. It just felt so good, though, and…"

"You had a wet dream," Maylu quickly interrupted, her blush growing brighter, "Y-You're staying here today. When school is done with, we're going to see S-Skye."

"R-right," Roll nodded before another rip followed that…and she quickly added another blanket to her body, "I…I hope it's only a half day."

"It's Saturday," Maylu replied, "So we'll be out around noon."

"R-Right," Roll nodded, "I'll send him an E-Mail, telling him we're coming today for an emergency. B-By the way…what time is it?"

"It's five," Maylu frowned.

"Oh…S-sorry…" Roll blushed.

"It…It's fine," Maylu waved it off, trying not to look at Roll, "J…Just remind me to mute you from now on at nights."

Roll nodded. The two avoided looking at each other for the next two hours.

"Uh…M-Maylu? I…I didn't say anything weird, did I?" Maylu froze at her bedroom door.

"…Uh…Y…You did mention Megaman," Maylu admitted.

"I…I did?" Roll squeaked, her face heating up, "Oh good lord…Pl-Please don't tell him about this!"

"I won't," Maylu replied, "I…I'm still trying to understand that you actually had a wet dream. J-Just stay here for today and we'll both see Skye-Niisan once I'm home."

"O-Okay," Roll nodded.

"And lock the PC so no one can come into it," Maylu added.

"Hai!" Roll nodded as she turned…only to fall over and have her new breasts cushion the fall, "Ite…"

"Daijobu?" Maylu asked in concern.

"A-Ano…C-Could you just put me into a SubPeT?" Roll asked.

"Okay," Maylu sighed as she took out the orange PeT, "I'll put you near the window?"

"Sure," Roll nodded.

"Okay, Roll-chan," Maylu nodded.

* * *

><p>"So…You spotted her in the ACDC Network?"<p>

"Of course, my lord. It was difficult since she hid herself behind an illusion, but she actually released it when talking to a _tree_ of all things."

"Hmm…That doesn't seem like her at all. But now we know that she's most likely in ACDC."

"How do we draw her out then?"

"If there's one thing I know about her, she cares for children almost as much as she does what she was programmed for. Inform the earth of our group about this and get her ready for Monday. We'll attack and lure her out."

* * *

><p>Maylu sighed in relief as the final bell rang for the half day. She was more worried for what was going on with Roll than school that it felt like it took forever for classes to end. She barely heard what their homework assign was as she quickly got her stuff together. She began to get up to head out when she ended up standing before Dex, Yai, and Lan.<p>

"Hey, Maylu, how's everything?" Lan asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yai asked.

"Fine, just fine," Maylu quickly replied as her eyes darted about to find an opening.

"You've been acting weird all day," Dex noted, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"W-Well…" Maylu sighed as she made up a half-lie, "Roll hasn't been feeling well lately, so Skye is looking at her today."

"Roll hasn't been feeling well?" Megaman asked from Lan's PeT, "Has…Has she been acting melancholy? Like she doesn't care much about anything?"

"W…Well, she has been acting a bit recluse at times," Maylu noted, "But I think she's been having some bad dreams." Her PeT went off, "Hold on." Maylu quickly looked at the E-Mail, _''Maylu, where are you?! These things on me are leaking white stuff and I am freaking out here! Hurry, Roll.' She's _lactating_?!'_ she quickly closed the E-Mail before anyone could read it, "I'm sorry. Skye-Niisan just told me to come quick and just me. Bye!" She quickly ran off around the trio before zipping down the hall, _'She's lactating now? Well, I'm not surprised with how big those things are…But still, how is she lactating? Just what is happening to her?!'_

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Just why are these things so sensitive?!" Roll groaned as she looked down at her bare breasts, a towel close to touching them, "Mou…Just what is going on with me?" she sniffled a little as her eyes watered, "This sucks. First, my body felt like it was trying to kill itself when I even thought about Mega-kun. Then, I dream about him and me…having…having…" her body heated up a bit as a small trickle went down one of her legs with her nipples getting hard, "O…Oh my…I still can't believe I had that kind of dream," she shook her head of her thoughts, "And while I was having…that…" she looked over at a mirror, the reflection barely reaching her neck, "…<em>this<em> happened. And now, these things are leaking like a hole in a boat in water and then they leak even more when I try to clean them!"

"Roll-chan!" Roll turned to the screen in the Cyberworld to see Maylu running into her room.

"Oh, Maylu-chan, thank goodness!" Roll sighed in relief, unintentionally hugging the towel to her breasts, "Ahn~! Dammit!"

"Roll!" Maylu gasped.

"Sorry, sorry," Roll quickly apologized, "It's just that I've been trying to stop them from leaking all over, but every time I try to wipe them, they just feel so sensitive and leak even more!"

"You're lactating, Roll-chan," Maylu informed before transferring her Amazoness-like NetNavi into her normal PeT, "Let's get going to see Skye-Niisan."

"Please hurry," Roll whimpered.

Maylu nodded. She ran downstairs and quickly into the backyard. While it wasn't exactly the biggest backyard, it was big enough to enjoy when she was younger. She ran across the backyard to the shed in it. It wasn't really that big, maybe enough for ten boxes big enough to fit a five-year-old in and a lawnmower or two, and was made of some durable materials. She opened it, revealing a lawnmower in the corner of the building and didn't run on anything involving the internet. She never understood why, but her older brother would completely gut anything he bought in terms of appliances like cars and lawnmowers and then rebuild everything in it the moment he got home with it. She peeked back out before closing the door. After making sure no one was looking into the place, she quickly walked over to a workbench and lightly pulled down on a hammer hanging up. The hangers that kept the hammer up were pulled down and a part of the floor lowered itself before moving aside to reveal another panel. Maylu stepped onto it.

"Bottom floor, please, **FILSS**," Maylu informed.

=Of course. Was everything okay at school today?= a soft, feminine, computerized voice asked before the platform started to lower down.

"I wasn't paying attention today," Maylu replied, "Roll's in trouble right now."

=Is she feeling well?= FILSS asked as the floor closed above Maylu once they were down far enough.

"She's somewhat okay, but Skye-Niisan has to look at her immediately."

=Oh dear. I will inform Master Skye immediately, Mistress Maylu=

"Thank you, FILSS."

=Should I also inform you that someone has attempted to breach my systems?=

"They have?"

=Yes. Thankfully, Master Skye designed me to recognize both visual and vocal patterns and their constant development= FILSS noted before the elevator stopped before a door in the metal walls =Whoever is trying to get into my systems is quite tenacious. This was their fifteenth attempt this hour=

"And how many times per hour do they try to get in?"

=About thirty times; roughly one attempt every two minutes=

"Well, as long as Skye-Niisan keeps upgrading your defenses, you'll be just fine," Maylu assured.

=Thank you= FILSS thanked as the door opened with a soft hiss, revealing a small hallway.

"You know, I never did understand why your older brother made thing so complicated in going to see him in his lab," Roll noted as Maylu walked down the hallway.

"He's a stay-at-home brother, you know that," Maylu rolled her eyes, "And he works with some of the more dangerous experiments for SciLab. So he gets a little more pay than the others."

"And that 'little' is how he made all this?" Roll deadpanned.

"Well…I like to say a 'little' because it doesn't make me think about the number of zeroes in the family account," Maylu replied, "It kinda makes me nervous to have all that money."

"True," Roll nodded as they soon entered a living room-sized room with half the walls filled with computers, a wall with a TV with a pair of couches set up that fit two people a couch, and another wall that had a strange chair that seemed to be connected to the computers. Currently, someone was on the couch, playing a game.

"Come on, come on, Grif…" the figure muttered to himself, "OH YEAH! BOOYAH! GOAL!"

The figure jumped up with an excited look on his face. He was around his early thirties with long, blond hair that reached past his waist done up in a ponytail, soft, cream skin with jade eyes, and a tone build. He wore under his white lab coat a yellow shirt with an orange wolf design on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Again with Grifball, Niisan?" Maylu asked.

"Oh! May-may! Hi~!" Skye waved before noticing the look of concern on her face, "Is everything okay? I mean, FILSS took down those hackers again and even sent a virus into their systems while stealing their stuff. You'd be amazed at what they had in the systems. They have security cameras all over the town at all the major corners. I mean, in the last hour, I was able to send anonymous tips of a few stolen purses and who they were taken from and by whom based on their accurate descriptions, watched an old lady at a bus stop suck on a pacifier with green hair, and then I got bored and began to play Grifball on HALO Reach. I was going to watch some more of Red VS Blue if you were interested."

"Skye-Niisan, there…Something's wrong with Roll-chan," Maylu interrupted his monologue.

"Huh? What's wrong with the Rolly-Polly?" Skye asked.

"H-Hold on," Roll squeaked from the PeT, "…Okay…I'm ready."

Maylu held her PeT up to her older brother. Skye looked it over and saw no damage to it, so it wasn't something involving the image. The screen was okay. Roll was ten feet with huge breasts, wide hips, and a perfect bubble butt, the background was still its…wait a second.

"ROLL?!" Skye shouted in shock, "Holy crap! I knew you liked to drink milk, but to go through an early puberty?! Okay, you're getting cut off from the milk program. Hold on…I never designed you to go through an early puberty. In fact, I don't think I ever made a Puberty Program because they dropped that project when May-may was a baby."

"This is serious, Skye!" Maylu snapped as Skye put Roll into one of the computers.

"I know!" Skye sighed, "Who managed to hack Roll and got her all ready for a porn site? Honestly, I thought I made it so that she couldn't be altered by anyone unless you had access…"

"Eek!"

"Roll!" the two shouted as they looked at the screen before Skye turned away with a blush as Maylu's face went bright red.

"Hmm…" the NetNavi from yesterday noted as she was groping one of Roll's breasts and one of her butt cheeks, "I wasn't expecting _this_ to happen to you. You must enjoy milk a bit too much for you to have this kind of reaction. If you were 5'5" in height, then I'd have to give you an M-Cup Bra, a 55 inch waist, and a decent pair of hips."

"A-Ahn~!" Roll gasped out as the NetNavi began to feel all over Roll's body.

"Amazing. While your body is slender like this, underneath it all is some pretty decent muscles, possibly strong enough to crush even the strongest metals if you didn't hold back," she continued, "You know, you're the first one I've ever given this program to and I'm shocked that you grew to a complete ten feet in height."

"Y-You~!" Roll moaned before she managed to get away from her.

"Hello again," she giggled, waving at Roll innocently.

"**Aphrodite**!" Skye exclaimed, his back still to the screen as he struck his left leg.

"Aphrodite?" Maylu and Roll repeated.

"That's my name, you two," the NetNavi greeted, bowing with her breasts jiggling from the movement.

"What did you mean when you gave Roll a program?" Skye demanded.

"Oh, I went out to just take a quick look around that new city they made in the net," Aphrodite informed, "Though it was mainly because of the strong sense of love that was in it that came directly from Roll-chan here."

"Dang it, Aphrodite! You know that not only is Ares after you, but those that wanted to shut down Project Love!" Skye groaned.

"Well, you know I can't help it when I feel a strong sense of love nearby," Aphrodite replied, "I want to do what I was made to do."

"Skye…" the blond froze as he tried to not look at the demon behind her with her waving red hair and glowing red eyes, "Are you telling me that you made her to turn other NetNavis into big-breasted Amazonas?"

"I wasn't expecting her to grow to this tall or her figure to be this," Aphrodite informed as she walked around Roll, "Then again, we've never really tested **HEART Batch** before."

"HEART Batch?" Maylu repeated.

"…Have you ever heard of the time before the Emotions Program was made? The time where NetNavis would go into a state called **Rampancy** after just seven years of creation?"

"Rampancy?" Maylu repeated.

"You don't know about Rampancy? Don't they teach you _anything_ in school about NetNavis?!" Skye groaned before giving a small sigh, "Okay, listen up; Rampancy is something that used to happen to NetNavis years before you were born. It was when NetNavis or, to be precise, Artificial Intelligences began to break down. There were four stages that they used to go through: Melancholia, Anger, Jealousy, and the theoretical Metastability."

"That last stage isn't a myth, my dear," Aphrodite corrected, "I'm Metastable as is Roll now."

"What?" Maylu pondered.

"Well, to understand it, you have to understand the first four stages. **Melancholia** is when an AI enters a state of depression, becoming apathetic and uninterested in the world around it. This stage isn't really dangerous, since it can go unnoticed at times," Skye informed, "**Anger** is when you first see rampancy happening. When they're in this stage, AIs develop hate that is directed towards its handlers and other AI with each AI having a unique Anger Stage in Rampancy."

"**Jealousy** is the third stage and can be considered a safe stage in a way. When an AI is in this stage, they'll start to seek situations where they can gather intelligence and physical knowledge," Aphrodite added, "And the last one; the **Metastability** Stage. In this stage, an AI can be considered a human being."

"Huh?" Maylu tilted her head in confusion.

"It means that the AI has developed to the point that they're now physically capable of anything humans can do, such as eating or truly dream," Aphrodite explained, "Maylu, Roll is a living, breathing being now."

"What?" Roll pondered.

Aphrodite sighed before she calmly walked over to Roll and took one of her hands. Roll raised a brow before yelping and pulled her hand back. Aphrodite put away her knife into her bosom and took Roll's hand gently and turned it over. The sight greeting them made the two gasp.

"B…Blood," Maylu whispered.

"Now do you see?" Aphrodite asked, "You're like me now."

"You?" Roll questioned before Aphrodite made a small cut on one of her fingers and showed it, revealing blood.

"When you become Metastable, you're considered human in more than just one way," Aphrodite informed, "You can understand so much you couldn't before. You've noticed it, yes? How you've been able to actually feel instead of processing your emotions?"

"U…Um…"

"Well, it seems that you could use a bit of help," Aphrodite noted with a gentle smile, "Tell you what; I'll teach you how to get used to this. Just make sure to come here every day after your classes and we'll do some one-on-one tutoring on not only getting used to your new self, but some training as well."

"Training?" Roll repeated.

"I've seen you stumble a few times in your movements, sweetie," Aphrodite informed, "You're not used to your new height yet. Plus, I do have quite a few fighting styles that you'll find enjoyable to learn."

"Pleasure yet pain-filled," Skye added.

"Sora-kun normally helps me practice them," Aphrodite informed.

"W-Well…" Roll glanced at Maylu.

"It's fine with me. You did say that you wanted to become stronger so that you could help Megaman if things like the Alpha, the Grave Virus, the Zero Virus, and the Life Virus happen again," Maylu replied.

"Oh~? Is this 'Megaman' the reason you were acting like you were?" Aphrodite asked.

"H…Hai," Roll blushed as she looked away from the magenta NetNavi.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy having another Navi here to talk to," Aphrodite smirked.

"Okay~!" Skye shouted as he pulled Maylu away from the computer, "While you two chat and Dite-chan gets some clothes made for Rolly-Polly, "I just need to talk to Maylu real quick on stuff, okay? Good! Let's go, May-may, off to talkies!"

"Skye-Niisan, how is…why is…" Maylu tried to ask as Skye pushed her away from the computers and into one of the couches.

"She was the only female NetNavi that we were able to make during the time of Project Love," Skye informed.

"Project Love?"

"**Project Love** was a project that I was in charge of since I was the best programmer then," Skye informed, "Still am, too. But enough about that. The goal of Project Love was to stop Rampancy. While we were able to create the Emotions Program, which gives realistic emotions to NetNavis, they were unable to understand 'love.' So I went beyond that. I wanted to create one of the best NetNavis, the very first that was capable of knowing what true love was."

"Aphrodite?" Maylu asked, glancing over at a screen where Aphrodite was measuring Roll while making something.

"Yeah," Skye replied with a small, fond smile, "She's one of the very first and only NetNavis in the world that has a program called HEART Batch. I let her name it personally after she was installed with it. My greatest work in programming. It was designed to let NetNavis understand 'love' in all its forms."

"But why is Roll…?"

"Trust me, Aphrodite wasn't always as amazing as she is now. Originally, you could say she and Roll were twins if I never installed the HEART Batch program into her," Skye noted, "I actually based Roll's original design on Aphrodite's original looks. Once Aphrodite gained her 'heart,' so to speak, her body transformed overnight. Hold on, let me see…" he walked over to a box and opened it before rummaging through it, "I know I kept it somew-AHA!"

He pulled away from the box and then walked over to his sister and the two NetNavis. He held up a picture and Maylu had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing things. She thought she was looking at Roll before her recent change, but then she noticed the subtle differences. Where Roll was pink, the picture had maroon. What was black was magenta. Her NaviMark was also different; it was a scallop shell trimmed in myrtle wreath over a rose in full bloom. Roll looked back and forth between Aphrodite's clip on her dress and the picture of a few moments, her bed sheet-covered breasts jiggling a bit every so often in her quick head turns. Skye put the picture away before he continued to explain.

"When I showed Aphrodite a few romance movies after her body became what it is now, she was able to understand them perfectly. Way better than we humans are capable of understanding." He glanced over at the two NetNavis, who were giggling at something Aphrodite had said, "And that wasn't even the beginning. She never said she 'processed' what was said, but that she 'thought' about it. I checked all the stages of Rampancy that were know, and I discovered the program alters the NetNavi's data and makes them Metastable. The body thing is just an unintended side effect. Now if used on a guy, then they'd just grow to six foot three, a bit more muscle tone than they had, and the right junk below the belt."

"SKYE!"

"It's true. I was with him the entire time he was making the program," Aphrodite noted, earning their attention, as she made a curtain cover Roll, "We even went through one last check before I was installed with it and I still ended up like…" she motioned to herself, "…This."

"You mean smoking hot in not only inner beauty but outer beauty as well?" Skye asked.

"Oh you…" Aphrodite giggled.

"A…Ano…Aphrodite-sama?" Roll whispered, "How do you…?"

"There's a clip in the front," Aphrodite replied as Maylu kept looking back and forth between Skye and Aphrodite.

"Wait…Nii-san, is _this_ the 'Dite' (A/N: Pronounced 'Dai-tee') that you said you went out on dates with?" Maylu asked.

"…Pulse Transmission was the best idea Dr. Cossack ever had aside from his idea of a Solo-Navi," Skye informed.

"Goddammit, Niisan!" Maylu snapped, "You warned me about some of the more dangerous equipment in here and yet you use it?!"

"Maylu!" Skye gasped, "That's a quarter in the swear jar!"

"Oh? You told her your little pet name for me, Sora-kun?" Aphrodite asked with a sly look on her face as Roll peeked out, "Back inside, missy. You're not done getting dressed."

"But…I…So this is why you never brought her home?!" Maylu gawked.

"Yep," Skye scratched his cheek.

"Oh, he's quite the card on our dates," Aphrodite noted, "Though, it would be nice one of these days to really go out somewhere and not into a simulated area."

"I still need to finish building that body," Skye replied.

"Body?" Maylu repeated, "Are you trying to be a Frankenstein?!"

"No, no, no! Not that kind of body!" Skye exclaimed quickly, "It's a gynoid body. Just one that would have a working reproduction system, is all…"

"We're still in the testing stages on small parts of it," Aphrodite informed, "The good news is, is that we know the digestive system works."

"And the waste-to-energy converter as well."

"I did not want to know that," Maylu's face went green.

"Oh please," Skye snorted, "Be glad you weren't here when we first started those two."

"It was quite a mess," Aphrodite pointed out.

"La-la-la-la-la-la! Not listening!" Maylu and Roll shouted, Maylu's ears covered with her hands.

"Focus on dressing, dearie," Aphrodite advised before peeking in.

"Eek!"

"That's not how you tie a bow on that," Aphrodite advised as she fully entered it, "At least you're wearing the top and shorts right."

"G-Gomen nassai. But I've only…"

"Another problem I have with there not being any customizable Chips just for giving NetNavis clothing," Aphrodite shook her head as she helped Roll put her arms all the way into the sleeves, making sure her arms didn't slip out of the hole in the bottom of the sleeves, "Tell me, wouldn't you love it if you could have a Chip made to give you something like a nice swimsuit to enjoy the Beach Areas on the Net more than normal?"

"Well…I have looked at some swimsuit sites at times," Roll admitted as Aphrodite lined up the lapels in one hand with the other hand holding the back of the yukata, "I kinda liked those bikinis with some floral prints, sometimes connected by strips of cloth to show a little less of the body, but make you want to see more of it."

"Personally, I like the sling bikinis," Aphrodite giggled as she pulled up on the back of the yukata until the hem of the garment was slightly above Roll's feet while pulling the lapels along with the back so the front and back were raised at the same level, "More to show for my dear Sora-kun when I need to have some sunscreen put on my back."

"O-Oh my…!" Roll stammered as she blushed while Aphrodite held a lapel in each hand and crossed the right lapel over Roll's body and then the left lapel over that before tying a ribbon across her torso right underneath the extra fabric that has bunched up with not a single bit of the ribbon hanging.

"It's fine, dearie," Aphrodite giggled as she adjusted the fabric so that it hung evenly over the ribbon by reaching into the hold under Roll's sleeves and pulling down before pulling back the collar slightly so there was room behind her neck and then tying a ribbon above her waist, on her stomach, "We each have our preference. It's what being Metastable is; your own opinion on life."

"It…It's going to be hard for me, huh?" Roll asked as Aphrodite folded the obi lengthwise and put it over Roll's right shoulder, positioning the end of the obi on top of her shoulder with the length of the obi downward.

"I'll admit that it took me a while to get used to this," Aphrodite admitted as she unfolded the obi beginning at the point where it reached Roll's waist and positioned it horizontally so that it was going around Roll's waist towards her left before wrapping the obi tightly twice around her waist, "But I _will_ help you out with this, dearie. I just had Sora-kun to help me and that ass, Ares…ugh! I couldn't stand the guy at all!"

"Ares?" Roll repeated as Aphrodite froze in the middle of folding the obi up lengthwise, "Who's that?"

"…Someone who I'd rather just forget, but can't," Aphrodite sighed as she finished folding the obi up to Roll's right hip the second time around before continuing to wrap the folded part across the front of her waist, "It…" she sighed as she grabbed the two ends and crossed them both over so that the long end was on the left before unfolding it and then folding it three times width-wise over itself, like an accordion, directly over the knot, "I never liked him like how he liked me."

"He was supposed to be your boyfriend?" Roll asked as Aphrodite pinched the center of the folded area from the top and bottom so that it looked like a bow tie.

"Yeah. He was given the same program that Sora-kun and I made," Aphrodite explained as she wrapped the other, shorter end of the obi around and around the pinched center until there was little hanging out and tucked the end behind the bow tie, "When I rejected him, he left and declared that I would be his no matter what. It's why I stay here, so he can't find me." He adjusted the bow tie until it was perpendicular to Roll, "And there we have it. You're all dressed. And you look adorable."

"Th-Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie," Aphrodite replied before stepping out, "Oh, Sora-kun~! Maylu-chan!" the two paused in what they were doing to look at her as she took the curtain in her hands, "Introducing the new Roll-chan!"

With that, Aphrodite pulled the curtain away from Roll, said curtain turning into data. Maylu let out a soft gasp of awe as Skye nodded with a grin at what Aphrodite made. Roll was now in a soft-pink yukata, trimmed in gold and black silks. Over the left breast was Roll's NaviMark, stitched into it. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a clip in it resembling a butterfly in pink, black, and gold. While it seemed to be large, it was also a bit tight, letting Roll's hip and breast curves be seen enough to show how developed they were. Roll looked down at the ground, blushing, while poking the tips of her pointer fingers together.

"Well? Do you two like?" Aphrodite asked.

"R…Roll-chan…You look amazing!" Maylu exclaimed.

"As usual, you are a mistress of fashion, Dite-chan!" Skye beamed.

"Well, I may have had the data of quite a few female characters from different sources, but it was my design," Aphrodite giggled.

"Huh?"

"Sora-kun's original design for me was based upon a ton of research on female fighters, wanting me to be able to protect myself from viruses," Aphrodite informed, "And, based on how you looked like me before I got my HEART Batch program, you were also based on them as well, Roll-chan."

"Well…Kinda," Skye admitted, "There are a few locks on them. I was always hoping that we'd capture Ares so that you'd be able to enjoy training her to use them."

"Well, since the situation's changed like this, she'll need my help here and now," Aphrodite informed, "Maylu-chan, if you're okay with it, I'd like Roll-chan to spend the night here so that I can give her a few demonstrations of what she can do."

"Roll?" Maylu looked over at her larger NetNavi.

"I…I'd like to learn, but…ano…could Maylu-chan see some of them as well? It…It wouldn't feel right that I couldn't learn something with Maylu-chan," Roll replied.

"Well…Okay then. But just to warn you, Sora-kun used this old internet thing called 'Death Battle' to examine the majority of what the girls we were based on are capable of," Aphrodite informed, "So be advised that there will be blood and gore every so often in terms of it not being actual blood and dismemberment but a simulation of sorts."

"I'll go make the popcorn and ice cream," Skye walked off.

"No chocolate, sweetie!" Aphrodite called, "We have guests!"

"Chocolate?" Roll repeated.

"Sora-kun and I found a glitch the fifth time he used Pulse Transmission for a date. Chocolate ice cream causes a bit of a…reaction…in the HEART Batch program. Said reaction is so reactive that the NetNavi with said program is restricted to eating chocolate ice cream in private or with someone they want to go all the way with," Aphrodite informed before sighing wistfully, "Best. Night. Ever."

Roll and Maylu glanced at each other, not really getting it. Minutes later, Skye entered with a bowl of strawberry ice cream and popcorn. He handed them to Maylu before sitting down with a large bucket of popcorn and typed on the keyboard. A 'small' (to the two amazoness-like NetNavis) bowl of strawberry ice cream and one of popcorn appeared in their hands.

"Oh, come now. Aren't you two going to come in by Pulse Transmission?" Aphrodite asked as a bit of data formed a large couch big enough to fit both NetNavis on without worry of breaking.

"Not tonight, Dite-chan," Skye replied, "There's only one chair."

"Oh! Good point," Aphrodite giggled, "Well, then, let's get on with the first one!"

"Right," Skye nodded, "Opening the video list and playing the first episode."

"Just so you know; you get your acrobatics mainly from this girl," Aphrodite informed Roll as a screen appeared before the two NetNavis. Roll had a bad feeling as she saw the screen display a sliding pair of doors made of metal behind a ground of spikes with swinging chains and blood all about as the words 'Death Battle' appeared. The music did not help any either.

"Take notes, Maylu-chan," Skye ordered, "You'll need to understand the skills, armor, and weapons these girls have in order to understand how Roll will start fighting now. Maybe some of the guys as well."

* * *

><p>"Man…" Maylu yawned as she walked out of her bedroom, "I love Sundays. Not a single thing needs to be done on them."<p>

"Did you do your homework?" Roll yawned on the computer, wearing a large, pink, button pajama shirt and pink pajama pants.

"Oh yeah…" Maylu frowned, "I was more focused on what was going on with you yesterday that I didn't do it." She glanced at the three notebooks filled with notes, "And because we watched all those Death Battles."

"That Boomstick is a damn pervert," Roll frowned.

"That's a quarter in the swear jar," Maylu pointed out before sighing, "And I was going to start making the BattleChips for you."

"Well, those can wait until your homework's done," Roll put her hands on her hips as she said that, "Now come on. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can start making the BattleChips!"

"You really love making BattleChips," Maylu giggled as she sat down at the computer and loaded the homework, "Well, this is interesting. The homework is research on Greek Gods. We just have to pick a Greek God, learn what their symbols were, what they were the god of, and something about their origins."

"…Aphrodite?" Roll joked/asked.

Maylu giggled, "Sure."

Roll began to quickly bring up a few search engines to find information about the Greek Goddess. It was near the end of Maylu finishing her report of the Goddess when Roll tensed.

"Maylu, I need to Jack Out!" Roll informed, "Mega-kun is here!"

"Oh boy," Maylu gulped as she quickly logged Roll out just as Megaman appeared, "Megaman, what are you doing here?"

"I…well…I'm here to see if Roll was feeling better," Megaman replied.

"Skye has her right now and he went off to the shed in the backyard," Maylu informed, _'To his Pulse Transmission for some alone time with Dite-san.'_ "He said he'd be working on her new update for the whole day and that she'd need to stay at home for a week or two."

"Oh," Megaman slumped a little, "W-Well, when you see her, can you tell her I came to see how she was doing?"

"Of course. Now hurry up and get back to Lan. He still hasn't done his homework yet, has he?" Maylu asked.

"Nope," Megaman sighed, "I've barely got him to pick his Greek God."

"Who is it?"

"Apollo, the God of the Sun."

"I was just about done with mine," Maylu noted, "It's on Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love."

"Aphrodite?" Megaman repeated, "Aphrodite…Aphrodite? Aph-ro-di-te."

"Megaman…Are you okay?" Maylu asked.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah. I…I think so," Megaman replied, "I…I'm gonna go out and check up on Lan."

"And I'll tell Roll-chan you said 'hello,'" Maylu smiled a little at the Blue Bomber.

Megaman nodded before he logged out of the computer. Maylu waited roughly three minutes before letting Roll back into the computer. Roll sighed in relief as she sat on her bed.

"Oh, that was scary," Roll informed, "For a minute, I thought he was going to see me like this."

"Why don't you want him to see you like that?" Maylu asked.

"Maylu-chan, I'm a total of ten feet tall, so I had to make the roof of my bedroom on here bigger which means less space for you on this computer, my butt and hips are big enough to knock over a wall if I hit it hard enough with them, my…" she motioned to her breasts, "…these…are here when they really weren't before, I don't think Mega-kun lies girls bigger than him and are stronger than him, and…" she started blushing, "W-Well…"

"You had a wet dream with _Megaman_?" Maylu asked, "Wow. Puberty really is crazy."

"You have dreams about Lan!" Roll argued.

"Wh-What?! N-n-n-no, I don't!" Maylu stammered, a blush forming on her face.

"You woke me up a few times in the past with your mutters about Lan," Roll frowned.

"…Shut up," Maylu muttered with a heavier blush on her face.

"Now that we have that settled for now, it's BattleChip making time!" Roll declared with a pump of her fist, "Let's start with that sweet armor Samus-san had."

"You mean her **Varia Power Suit**?" Maylu asked as she opened her first notebook.

"Yeah!" Roll beamed, "It shields her entire body, protects her from any environment, it's easy to upgrade, and doesn't show anything that could decrease my movement or flexibility."

"We'd need to add a BattleChip to let you have something like Chozo DNA, though."

"I liked the arm cannon, plus we can do upgrades for it," Roll added, "And Zelda-Hime's Light Arrows were amazing! And Peach-Hime's Mega Strike: Empress Peach kick!" she tapped her chin in thought, "Think you could make a BattleChip that makes me able to look like a Kaka Clan member?"

"I'll try," Maylu shrugged, "Focus on one girl at a time, Roll."

"Oh! And some BattleChips for clothing!" Maylu raised a brow, "What? Dite-chan suggested that. And I've got the thought of this cute bikini in my head that I think would be just perfect for me!"

Maylu just giggled. She hadn't seen Roll this excited in a long while. Maylu brought up the list of Death Battles and frowned a little. She really wanted to see all of them, but Skye had told her that the data was a bit corrupt over the years before he found them and that made it so that a few of them had some glitches, like missing a line of one of them talking or even a whole episode.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Leave a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART dot BATCH**

**Summary: Programs do not understand love. If they try to process it, they start to break down and eventually delete themselves from overloading. For Roll, a new program is both a blessing and a curse in her way of loving Megaman.**

**Story contains Expansion, sexiness, nudity, cursing, and fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Series. It is owned by CAPCOM. NOW MAKE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 3 ALREADY, YOU ASSES! OR MEGAMAN STARFORCE 4! *calms down* I own Skye Sakurai, the HEART dot Batch program, Gaia dot EXE, and Aphrodite dot EXE.** **ScrewAttack owns 'Death Battle!' while FILSS is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

**Just so you know, Roll is at her normal sizes for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Megaman, seriously, stop worrying," Lan sighed as he looked at his PeT, where Megaman was pacing around on the screen, "Roll will be okay. Skye made Roll himself, after all, so you know she'll be okay."<p>

"I know, but still…" Megaman sighed, "I'm really worried that she's starting to undergo Rampancy."

"Tch. Yeah right. That hasn't been heard of in years," Lan snorted, "Remember what Dad told us about the Emotions Program? It's made to prevent Rampancy."

"I'm serious, Lan," Megaman replied, "Recently, I've noticed she was going through the first stage, Melancholy."

"Oh, Maylu said that she was just upset about something," Lan noted, "Hey, Maylu! Morning."

"Hi, Lan!" Maylu greeted before she noticed Megaman pacing in the PeT, "I think I have something for this."

"Huh?" Lan tilted his head before Maylu held up her PeT.

"Hi, Mega!" Roll waved.

"Roll!" Megaman exclaimed as he turned and began to blush.

"Do you like?" Roll asked as she did a small turn, her new gold necklace with a heart-shaped charm reflecting the light a bit.

"Uh…I…Uh…" Megaman stammered.

"What's with the yukata?" Lan tilted his head.

"It's part of Roll's new upgrade," Maylu informed, giggling a little at Megaman's reaction, "Skye-Niisan gave her a few new upgrades." _'And Dite-sama made her necklace. I still can't believe that it actually hides her actual height and sizes.'_ "He even unlocked some things she already had in her that he was waiting for the right time to unlock."

"Really?" Lan asked.

"Uh-huh. Trust me, Roll is a lot different than she was a few days ago," Maylu informed.

"You got that right," Roll giggled, "I'm a mean, lean fighting machine. Well, program actually, but who cares? I'm just really excited to try out some of my new abilities in a NetBattle!"

"Yeah, we know they'll work well against a lot of viruses, but she really wants to have a NetBattle to see if anything will change," Maylu explained.

"Against Megaman?" Lan asked, raising a brow.

"No way!" Roll replied, "Not until I'm sure I can get a few good hits on him."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that or concerned that you wanna beat me up," Megaman deadpanned.

"I was just joking," Roll pouted before the bell for class rang.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Mari called, "I hope you've all done your homework on Greek Gods over the weekend."

"Hai~!" the majority of the class replied.

"Okay!" Ms. Mari beamed, "Then let's get on with our lesson on them." The chalkboard behind Ms. Mari flickered before displaying a drawing of a mountain, "The Greek Gods lived upon Mount Olympus, gazing down upon humanity. However, there was a time before the Gods, when it was the Titans that reigned. And the ones who created the majority of the strongest Gods were **Gaia **and **Uranus**. Their son, **Cronus**, soon overthrew him and began to rule during the mythological Golden Age with his sister Rhea as king and queen at the throne of the world." She frowned a little, "however, when Cronus learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overcome by his own children, just as he had overthrown his father, Cronus devoured all of his children as soon as they were born to prevent the prophecy. He was able to devour Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but Rhea was able to hide her last child with Cronus, Zeus, with the help of Gaia. Once Zeus was grown up, he was either able to use an emetic given to him by Gaia or Metis to force Cronus to disgorge the contents of his stomach, freeing his siblings, or he cut Cronus' stomach open."

"Why is there more than one story about that?" Roll pondered before Maylu asked it for her.

"Well, Maylu, there were so many stories about the Greek Gods, that no one is really sure just _what_ is real and what's not," Ms. Mari replied, "Many religions have this issue, no one truly able to understand just what events are the actual events. But there is one interesting account involving Uranus and Cronus. When Cronus castrated his own father and threw them into the sea…" She waited for the groans of disgust to go by before continuing, "…Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Sexuality was said to emerge from where they had been thrown in."

_'Aphrodite?'_ Maylu and Roll though.

"Has anyone done their assignment using Aphrodite?" Ms. Mari asked, earning a raised hand from Maylu, "Ah! Good to know! Do you know what other names she was named?"

"Cytherea and Cypris," Maylu replied, "She was named after the two cult sites which claimed to be her place of birth."

_'And that she happens be have a NetNavi named after her,'_ Roll thought.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite sneezed, making Skye pause in his massage.<p>

"Bless you, Dite-chan."

"Someone's talking about me," Aphrodite noted, sniffing a little.

"Maybe," Skye nodded as he began to lightly press on her back.

"You know how to spoil a girl, Sora-kun," Aphrodite purred, sitting up just long enough to kiss her shorter boyfriend's cheek before lying on her stomach once more.

"Only for you, my angel, only for you."

* * *

><p>Roll hummed under her breath as she sat in a data seat, sketching something. Before she had her new program, Roll always enjoyed art and trying to process some of its meanings that would make no errors in her systems. Now, though…she <em>loved<em> it. She paused to giggle a bit. She 'loved' it. Oh, she loved that. Oh! She did it again!

"She seems much more cheerful than she's been in the last few months," Glyde noted nearby with Megaman and Gutsman.

"Gutsman likes her new outfit," Gutsman noted, "Maybe she feels better with it, guts-guts."

"Maybe," Megaman nodded slowly.

"Is everything fine?" Glyde asked.

"A little. I…I was kinda worried that she was starting to enter the first stage of Rampancy," Megaman replied.

"Rampancy?" Glyde repeated.

"When an AI is starting to…break down…" Megaman replied, "She looked like she was going through the first stage of it; Melancholy."

"Stages?" Gutsman repeated.

"There are four in total. If…If she is going through it, then Anger will be the next stage."

Glyde and Gutsman shared a look before looking down at Megaman once more. Megaman ignored the looks they were giving him as he slowly made his way over to Roll. Roll giggled as she shaded in the last piece needed for her sketch. She held it up with a small smile to look it over. It was a picture of a rose in bloom. While it was simple, Roll couldn't help but be proud of her work on it.

"Uh…R-Roll-chan?" Roll blinked before lowering her sketchbook to see Megaman, "I…Are you okay?"

"Of course," Roll replied as she stood up, "Skye-san was able to take care of what was wrong with me. Plus, he added some new upgrades to me so that it doesn't happen again." She muttered to herself after that, "Though I do hate the little side effect."

"Side effect?" Megaman repeated.

"Oh! It…It's nothing, really," Roll quickly informed, "It's just…He changed my outfit to this one, for one."

"W-Well…It looks…nice," Megaman informed.

"Mega-kun, are you trying to not insult how I look?" Roll asked before noticing Megaman's barely-visible flinch, "You are, aren't you? Mega-kun, don't go tiptoeing on this." She leaned in to look him in the eyes, "Now tell me; what do you really think about this outfit?"

"W…Well…" Megaman gulped as he sweated a little.

Now that he was looking at her, her outfit _was_ cute. He did like the designs on it and how it also had her NaviMark on one side. And…And he had to admit, he did like how she had her hair done without her helmet on.

"Y…You look cute," Megaman informed.

"Aw~" Roll giggled before lightly pecking his cheek with a kiss, making him tense and blush, "Arigatou, Mega-kun. Maybe Skye-san didn't do as bad a job as I thought, then."

With that, she walked off and left a blushing, stiff Megaman. As he watched her walk away, he thought he saw something. Was…Was she swaying her hips? He quickly hit himself in the leg before Glyde and Gutsman walked over.

"So…Was Roll goin' through dat Rampancy thing?"

"I…I'm not sure," Megaman replied after a few moments, "She did get mad when I was trying to be careful with what I said."

"You should talk in standard routine, Megaman-san," Glyde advised, "Delaying your standard communications procedure could leave unintended bugs in your system."

"Y-Yeah…" Megaman nodded, sighing a little as he saw Roll logging out, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"So, are you gonna come over today?" Yai offered.<p>

"Hm?" Maylu looked up from her bento to look at the shorter girl of the four friends.

"With Roll better now, do you want to come over to the treehouse later?" Yai asked.

"W-Well…Skye-Niisan said that he wanted to see Roll-chan after school so he could check to see if his repairs are still working," Maylu informed, "But if he says that she'll be fine, then I guess so."

"Great!" Dex beamed.

"Hey, Maylu, Megaman said that you were making something for Roll yesterday," Lan noted.

"He did? Darn, I thought I minimized that page," Maylu frowned, "Well, it's some new BattleChips I'm making just for her to use. So far, I've managed to make three BattleChips for her: a healing chip, a tactical chip, and one for finishing an opponent."

"Finishing?"

"It's a strong attack, so trust me on it," Maylu assured before the school rumbled, "Wh-What was that?"

"No idea," Lan replied before Yai looked out the window.

"Oh my…" Yai gasped, "Uh…Quick question?"

"Quick answer," Roll snickered.

"Is it natural for plants at school to grow like this?" Yai asked.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was looking out the window in shock or awe. The entire ground level of the school's outdoor grounds was covered in roses, poison ivy, and wolfsbane. It seemed to be in the process of climbing onto everything to the point that the students on the bottom floor had to slam the windows shut.

"What's going on?" Dex pondered.

"Settle down, everyone!" Ms. Mari advised, holding her hands up, "Stay away from the windows for now. Stay in here while I go find the principle and ask what's going on."

=Now dere be no needing to do that= a voice noted on the PA, making everyone look at the PA =Now, you all better be listening up and listening well, you hear? I be the one known as **Gaia** and I be here looking to keep you all hostage=

_'Gaia?'_ Megaman pondered.

"Wh-What?!" Ms. Mari gasped, "How can you do that?"

=You shouldn't have done added those new special devices to the greenhouses on da grounds= Gaia informed =Now, if you all wanting to be free, all I be needing is the HEART Batch program dat one of de NetNavis here be having. Should be easy enough to see. She be quite tall, be a perfect figure for many a man to not stop looking at, and be having maroon and magenta robes=

_'Aphrodite!'_ Roll and Maylu thought as their eyes widened in shock.

=Now, if you don't want to be chow for de plants outside…= everyone heard a sickening crunch outside, making them glance out to see the gate had been crushed by a series of vines =…You best be giving me dat girl. You all be having an hour to be doing that, or I be aiming for you kiddies. That be all. …Now how do I be turning this thing off?= everyone sweatdropped as they heard Gaia complain for a few moments, some even deciding to just try to help Gaia =Ah! Dere it b…=

"Ms. Mari, what did that 'Gaia' mean?" Maylu asked.

"Recently, the greenhouses we have on-campus were fitted with the same technology the Tree of Life at Beach Street's hospital has to keep it alive," Ms. Mari explained.

"It's Plantman all over again," Megaman sighed.

"And dad just had to take your NavCust to do some new upgrades for it," Lan facepalmed.

"Maylu-chan," Maylu looked down at her PeT, "When Mega-kun had to go see Dr. Hikari, he asked me to keep the NavCust programs that he felt would be needed in emergencies." Roll grinned a bit, "What if we go there and take care of this Gaia character?"

"Eh?" Maylu gasped softly, "Roll-chan, are you sure? You're just starting to recover from, well…you-know-what. And do those programs even work with you?"

Roll opened her mouth before snapping it shut. She quickly opened a window to check her NavCust status and frowned a little. The programs Megaman had given her to hold onto were more advanced than her current NavCust could use.

"Drat," Roll muttered, "But still…I want to help this time."

Maylu sighed, "Roll-chan…"

"Look, I know that there are some risks…" Roll informed, "But come on~! This is a chance to see what I can really do now!"

"…" Maylu glanced around before noticing Lan sneaking off, "Fine…But stay quiet. We're sneaking out."

Roll saluted in the PeT and made a motion of zipping her lip. Maylu barely managed to avoid getting caught by the students and Ms. Mari in the middle of their freaking out and was able to get out of the classroom. Looking around, she let out a small yelp as she heard a series of locking noises go off almost simultaneously.

=And ta make things a bit more known to be serious, I be locking all your rooms so none of you can be escaping. And if you be trying to get out through da windows…= Gaia informed before thorn-coated vines started to cover the windows =Now you best be bringing me da program I be wanting from da Navi=

"Not good, not good, not good at all…" Maylu muttered.

"Maylu-chan, snap out of it!" Roll snapped, making Maylu jump in surprise.

"R-Right!" Maylu nodded before she ran down the hallway.

"I wonder if this is what Lan and Mega-kun feel when things like this happen?" Roll pondered.

"Wh-What?" Maylu asked.

"Well, while I look out at the windows and all those vines…and when we saw that gate crushed," Roll noted, "I feel that if this Gaia isn't stopped, then that could happen to you or anyone else in the school." She looked up at the ceiling from her PeT, "Gaia could even destroy the school itself and kill everyone in here if Gaia doesn't get what he wants." She narrowed her eyes, "When I think about doing nothing, just let Mega-kun and Lan handle it…my heart hurts and my stomach feels sick."

"That's guilt," Maylu informed, "And I guess that's what I'm starting to feel now."

"Hey~!" Maylu turned a corner to see Lan hitting the door to the principle's office, "Sir! Come on! Are you in there?"

"Lan!" Lan jumped and turned to see Maylu.

"You didn't get trapped?" Lan pondered in surprise.

"He says that like it's a bad thing," Roll grumbled in the PeT.

"I followed you out before the doors locked," Maylu informed, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to find the principle. He should know where the computer in charge of the greenhouse is," Lan informed.

"…Have you tried the greenhouse?" Maylu asked.

"…Wait, really?" Lan blinked twice.

"Of course," Maylu facepalmed.

Roll giggled before whispering, "I can't believe it. The guy behind the defeat of World III and Gospel can't even figure out where the right system is…"

"Roll," Maylu whispered.

"Well, it's true," Roll argued softly.

"Only problem we have now is how to get to the greenhouses," Megaman noted, "If you haven't noticed, the doors are blocked by vines."

"Dang it!" Lan groaned.

=Hmm…Now this be interesting. Seems two of da kiddies be out and about= Gaia noted on the PA System.

"Hey! Are you in the greenhouse computers?" Lan asked, causing Maylu to sigh and Roll and Megaman to facepalm.

=I be here in da PA system! I done added de programs dat dey had in dere to me own, so I control da plants remotely= Gaia snorted =You be wanting me ta stop and not be getting da lady with da program, den come and get me=

Behind the two, the door opened up, revealing the principle tied up in vines from an open window. Maylu and Lan quickly began to untie him.

"Oh thank goodness!" the principle exclaimed, "I nearly suffocated."

"Sir, where's the computer for the PA systems?" Lan asked.

"Over there," the principle replied as he pointed at a door in his office.

"Okay! Time to do some busting!" Lan smirked as he ran into the room, "Maylu, get the principle out of here and into the hallway. Don't want you guys to get tied up by more vines."

"What?! Aw, come on!" Roll shouted, startling everyone else, "We came here to help, not just wait in the hallway!"

_'Anger…'_ Megaman thought, a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Roll-chan, let's just go," Maylu sighed.

"What?! Dang it, Maylu! Did we not just go over this?!" Roll exclaimed as Maylu helped the principle out into the hallway, "Damn it!"

"That's a quarter in the swear jar," Maylu noted.

"That was weird," Lan noted.

"…" Megaman just looked at the hallway before Lan went into the other room.

"Jack In, Megaman! Power Up!" Lan declared as he aimed his PeT at the PA system.

The red gem on the end of the PeT lit up before firing a red light at a port on the device. Inside the system was the part of the internet connected to the device. Like many complex devices, the area was now simply a large shape, but a series of paths. Currently, the normally-white pathways were green and some covered in grass tiles. Megaman appeared at the start of it all.

"Okay, Megaman, let's find this Gaia and get the school back to normal!" Lan declared.

"Rodger, Lan," Megaman nodded.

With that, he started going off. After a minute passed, Roll appeared where Megaman had been when he first entered the place. She glanced around and gave a long, low whistle.

"Wow. Someone needs to get a gardener," Roll noted.

"Roll-chan, focus," Maylu whispered as she appeared on a screen floating beside her, "We need to be careful."

"Hai, hai, hai," Roll waved Maylu off, "Just give me the one we got from the Master Chief and let's get going!"

Maylu sighed. Roll smirked as she faded away. Up ahead, Megaman grunted as he sliced down another Mettau Virus with his Long Sword BattleChip. He managed to figure out that the grass panels all contained Viruses related to plants along with a random Virus or two. He was glad that Lan kept the BattleChip data on all the viruses they had deleted over the years otherwise this would have been harder than he'd expect. He made it to the end of the area, only to skid to a halt.

"Aw come on!" Megaman exclaimed as he looked at a large door blocking his way.

"What's this?"

"Seems to be some sort of system lock," Megaman noted, "I can't access the password hint if it has any." A rock hit the back of his head, "Gah!" he turned around, only to see nothing, "What the…?" he began to look around, "Who's there?"

As Megaman looked around, Roll looked up at the gate. She quickly began to hack into the door and smirked. She quickly wrote something on the floor and threw another rock at Megaman's head before moving behind him just as he turned.

"What was that?" Megaman pondered before looking down, "Hey. The password hint. 'What does the black rose signify?' Black rose?"

"Why is it talking about roses?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Go check the principal's office. He might have something on roses we can use," Megaman noted.

"Right!" Lan nodded before Maylu walked up, "Maylu?! What are you…"

"It's death. Black roses are used as a way to signify death," Maylu informed as she held up a book, opened to a page with a black rose on it, "You focus on getting to Gaia, any doors and I'll go get the book."

"…Thanks," Lan nodded, "Okay, Megaman, you heard Maylu. Let's focus on getting to Gaia."

"Rodger, Lan," Megaman nodded.

Thirty minutes went by, leaving only fifteen minutes left for their hour warning from Gaia to be done. In that time, Megaman had to go through two more of the gates. At each of them, he couldn't access the hints. Each time, he was distracted by a rock hitting him in the back of the head, Roll quickly accessed the hint, wrote it down, and used another rock to get his attention all while invisible. Megaman would read the hint and Maylu would quickly look at one of the books and give them the answer. A few minutes later, Megaman entered a square area where all the panels were grass ones. Standing before him was a massive NetNavi, easily twenty feet tall. It was quite…plump and seemed to be sunk into the ground. Its body was covered in a grass-colored bodysuit with rock-themed armor all over it in various places. Its NaviMark was the Earth itself. Megaman could barely make out its face, having a stone gladiator helmet and glowing red eyes.

"Well, well, well. You be the infamous Megaman who took down World Three?" the large NetNavi asked, "You don't seem all that strong."

"Who are you?" Megaman asked, readying himself for battle.

"My name be **Gaia**, Goddess of the Earth!" the NetNavi declared.

"…You're a _girl_?" Lan asked with wide eyes.

"…Okay. Just for that, you get to be dying a slow and painful death once I be done here," the NetNavi scowled, "But first, where is the Metastability Program?"

"Metastability?" Megaman repeated with wide eyes as Lan began to laugh.

"Y-You think a program like that is _real_?!" Lan asked before he fell over, laughing.

"Dang it, Lan! Focus!" Megaman barked.

"Right, right, right! Battle Routine: Set!"

"Execute!" Megaman confirmed.

"Prepare to be taken down by me, ya foo!" Gaia declared.

Megaman quickly summoned his MegaBuster and began to fire at Gaia. Gaia raised one of her large arms and blocked each shot. Lan quickly pulled out a BattleChip and inserted it into his PeT. Megaman's Buster glowed before the yellow on it turned red. He quickly fired a blast of flames from his weapon, getting a strike on her.

"GAH!" Gaia cried out as the part of her body that was hit began to go up in flames.

"Ha! Knew it!" Lan grinned, "She's part of the Wood Element!"

"Why you…!" Gaia growled before part of the ground emerged from it and proceeded to smother the flames on her, "You think you be the best against me?"

"Uh-oh," Megaman gulped before the ground opened up under him.

"Hold on! Sending an AreaSteal."

Megaman's form flickered before he vanished. Gaia scowled before she let out a cry of pain as a blast of flames slammed into her back. She turned around to see Megaman had been behind her. His bodysuit had turned darker in color while the blue on his body had turned a vivid shade of red. She took notice that his Buster Arm had the glove doubled in size.

"So…this be your **Style Change**?" Gaia pondered.

"Yeah, you bitch," Megaman spat, keeping a harsh glare on her, "Hope you're ready for your doom!"

"Again with this?" Lan raised a brow.

"Silence, you fool!" Megaman snapped at Lan as his larger glove shifted into a flamethrower, "Now watch as I introduce this giant bitch to Oblivion! Mwahahahaha!"

Lan facepalmed. He seriously had no idea why Megaman always acted strangely when he used Style Change ever since he came back from the Alpha Incident. In the computer, Megaman continued his evil laughter as he simply burned away the vines Gaia sent at him. "Mwahahahaha! Is that all you are capable of, you massive, overweight fool?" Megaman demanded.

Gaia smirked at that. Before Megaman could notice, two vines shot out and grabbed his arms, sending him into the air.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Megaman demanded, "When I escape from this, I shall burn you and everything associated with you to the ground! I will feast upon your data and use your skull as a toilet!" Gaia snapped her fingers and more vines engulfed his buster arm and began to crush it, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-!-!"

"Megaman!" Lan cried out as Megaman lost his Style Change while clutching the stump that had been his left arm.

_'N-Not good…! I…I'm in trouble…'_ Megaman thought in his pain.

"And now…" Gaia began.

"Hey!"

Gaia turned to see something shooting right at her, a pink glow to it. She narrowed her eyes before they widened at the same time Megaman's eyes did. It was Roll, but she was flying right at them with a pair of magnificent, pink, glowing, angelic wings!

"Don't hurt Mega-kun, you fat, ugly bitch!" Roll shouted.

"R-Roll?!" Megaman gawked.

"Hissatsu! **Mega Strike: Empress Peach!**" Roll shouted.

With that, she seemed to instantly appear before Gaia. She spun around in the air before delivering a kick right at Gaia's head. Megaman gawked as he witnessed the complete obliteration of Gaia's head.

** =GAIA: DELETED=**

"Daijobu, Mega-kun?" Roll asked as she landed before him, her wings fading away the moment she touched the ground before Megaman while the grass panels and the forest-theme to everything changed back to normal.

"Wh…Hu…You…Gaia…blowing up…" Megaman tried to say something.

"It was a part of my new programming and a few new BattleChips we made yesterday," Roll informed as she made a screen depicting some calculations and soccer ball images appeared, "You see, a soccer ball is typically kept at 12 psi. That attack I used is so strong that it can actually split a soccer ball into three equal-sized ones, meaning that 24 more psi is added or, roughly, 165474.175 Newtons per Meter squared."

"B-But that would defy the law of conservation of mass," Megaman finally got out.

"I know. So cool, right?" Roll beamed, "Plus, NetNavis all, despite our different looks, are based primarily upon _human_ bases, meaning that there are some things we have in common. As 1000 Newtons can cause decapitation and 15 psi shatters a human skull, the force of the Mega Strike: Empress Peach is so powerful that it can obliterate almost anything it hits."

"Uh…" Lan gawked, not getting it.

"She kicked the NetNavi in the face real hard and it went boom," Maylu deadpanned.

"Now stay still, Mega-kun, you're down an arm," Roll advised Megaman.

With that, Roll knelt down and gently put her hands on the stub that had been Megaman's Buster Arm. Her hands glowed a soft rose as she placed them on Megaman's stub. Megaman grunted as his arm regenerated. Roll moved back, still sitting on her lower legs, as Megaman tested his healed arm.

"H…How did you get here?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, I followed you," Roll replied, "One of the new BattleChips is a more advanced version of the Invis Chip that lasts longer and also silences my footsteps. It's called **Active Camouflage**."

"W-Wow," Megaman was impressed.

"Yeah. We spent most of the day on that one," Roll nodded, "In fact, we only got around three BattleChips made." She squealed a bit in delight after that, "And I just got to use two of them at once for not only that kick, but to finally do something like this!"

"Oh yeah. You told me once that you loved it when Maylu makes her own BattleChips," Megaman recalled.

"Glad you remember that, Mega-kun," Roll giggled, "Now, who's head did I just make go boom?"

"…" Megaman and Lan shared a look.

"She said her name was 'Gaia, Goddess of the Earth,'" Megaman informed.

"You mean like the Greek Titan Gaia?" Roll tilted her head.

"Yeah. She said that the one she was looking for had something; a program for Metastability," Megaman informed.

"Metastability?!" Roll gasped.

"Yeah. That… Dad told me that Metastability is completely impossible," Megaman informed.

_'Yeah…Try telling that to Aphrodite-chan and I,'_ Roll thought, slightly moving a hand to her necklace, "Why is it impossible?"

"Roll, there has been no report of Metastability during a NetNavi going through Rampancy, especially with the Emotions Program," Megaman replied, "Even before it, NetNavis would always break down at the third stage. At least, that's what dad always says."

"…Not everyone can know everything," Roll pointed out.

**=ROLL: LOGGING OUT=**

"…" Megaman just looked at where Roll had left before sighing, _'What was that about?'_

"May-may!" Skye shouted as he ran up to Maylu and pulled her into a hug, "Oh, thank god! You're okay!"

"I'm fine, Nii-san," Maylu assured as parents and siblings of students at the school were going to their kids, "I was with Lan the whole time."

"Oh? Were you two so scared that you were cuddling, about to share a declaration of l…" Skye stopped as Maylu's shoe impacted with the one weak area all men share, "Gh! Gah…" he let go of Maylu and collapsed into fetal position, "Ugh…gah."

"Nii-san no baka…" Maylu muttered.

"He did something again, didn't he?" Lan asked as he walked over with his mother.

"Skye," Haruka greeted.

"H-Hi, Haruka…" Skye gasped out.

"Hello, Mrs. Hikari," Maylu bowed.

"Hello, Maylu-chan," Haruka giggled, "Lan was just telling me that you really helped out today."

"W-Well…Not really," Maylu replied, finding her fingers poking each other more interesting now.

"Not really? No way! You found everything we needed to get through those barriers and you gave Roll that cool BattleChip that let her beat Gaia in one hit!" Lan exclaimed as Skye recovered.

"Gaia?" Skye repeated, "By any chance, was this 'Gaia' a giant lady with a funny Jamaican accent?"

"Yes," Lan replied, "She could control the ground and used it to tear Megaman's arm off his body."

"Son of a…! She lied to me!" Skye exclaimed in annoyance.

"Who lied to you?"

"Gaia," Skye frowned, "Honestly, I thought that when I was the one in charge of making her terraforming programming that she promised she wouldn't lie."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. _You_ made the giant NetNavi man-lady who was trying to kill everyone in the school?" Lan asked.

"No. That was done by a colleague of mine. I just made her programming. Gaia was meant to be sent into space and attempt to terraform Mars," Skye informed, "Unfortunately, the project got scrapped and my colleague had to send her to deal with places that were ruined by, well, humans. Like that place in Russia all those years ago that had to be abandoned due to the nuclear power plant melting down. Or that place in the US that was one hot spot for swimmers."

"Why is it that you can create complex programming and successfully name every single element on the periodic table of elements, but you can't remember places?" Maylu asked.

"I have a funny brain," Skye replied before looking at Haruka, "And I am really, really sorry about making Gaia's programming if you are going to hurt me."

"No, no, no. Not mad at you," Haruka replied, "I'm mad at this Gaia and whoever sent her here."

"She said she was after some sort of program involving Metastability," Lan began to snort at the end in humor, "If she wanted a program to deal with Rampancy, she could've just gotten an Emotions Program."

Maylu and Skye glanced at each other. In Maylu's PeT, Roll was humming as she threw a dart at a dartboard where she had put up a drawing she made of Lan…with the board covered in various, sharp objects.

"Dear, you shouldn't always believe what you hear until there's proof that it isn't real or is real," Haruka sighed.

"Listen to your smart mother, Chibi-Lan."

"Why must you say that name~?" Lan whined.

* * *

><p>"DELETED?!"<p>

"Yes. She was done in not by Megaman, but by a strange NetNavi girl. I could not get her name, nor has she been noticed on any list of those we need to observe carefully to not interfere with obtaining the Metastability Program."

"Ugh. And it was such a hassle to obtain Gaia," the figure grumbled, "Well, what did we learn?"

"Aphrodite was wearing something that was scrambling her signal. The information you bestowed upon us was able to help us track the signal to the school. Yet it seemed to go in and out at times."

"The only way that would be possible is to be in something that we cannot track the signal through…That sneaky, little woman. She's using a PeT to hide," the figure realized.

"A PeT?"

"Yes. A PeT is a confined piece of the internet or, to be precise, their own individual internets," the figure informed, "Since they are not connected to the true internet, we are unable to search for her scrambler's signature when she is in one. Clever play, my dear, clever play."

"Shall I begin a search that will track where she logs into frequently?"

"Do so, **Icarus**."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Leave a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART dot BATCH**

**Summary: Programs do not understand love. If they try to process it, they start to break down and eventually delete themselves from overloading. For Roll, a new program is both a blessing and a curse in her way of loving Megaman.**

**Story contains Expansion, sexiness, nudity, cursing, and fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Series. It is owned by CAPCOM. NOW MAKE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 3 ALREADY, YOU ASSES! OR MEGAMAN STARFORCE 4! *calms down* I own Skye Sakurai, the HEART dot Batch program, Gaia dot EXE, and Aphrodite dot EXE.** **ScrewAttack owns 'Death Battle!' while FILSS is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Start playing 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World' by _Tears For Fears_ while you read until up until the line break after someone says 'seriously.'**

* * *

><p>Roll yawned as she awoke. After the events of the previous day, school had been canceled for a month. She slowly got up into a sitting position, letting her sheets fall from her voluptuous figure. She got out of her bed, her large breasts bouncing a little in her black sports bra, the item in question straining to keep them in. Accompanying her ill-fitting sports bra, Roll was wearing just a pair of pink panties. She tapped a spot on the wall the opposite of where her door was and it slid open to reveal a bathroom.<p>

"And to think; a few days ago, I wouldn't even understand why I would need this," Roll giggled to herself.

She took off her bra and panties, sighing in relief that they weren't soaked like the day before. She had a wet dream again the night before Gaia attacked the school. She quickly shook her head of the thoughts of Megaman's smaller stature dominating her as she stepped into the shower and turned it on. As the warm waters fell upon her, she sighed in content at the sensations of the water hitting her. She never knew what a shower was like before she gained her new program, but she never wanted to go back to not feeling this. She began the more tedious task of her shower; washing her hair. Honestly, if she didn't like having long hair, she'd have cut it to at least shoulder-length. After she finished her shower, she hummed a small tune as she dried her hair with a hair dryer, wearing a tight, pink towel that hugged every inch of her figure. Walking over to the closet she had attached to her new bathroom, she quickly entered it.

"Hmm…Now which one today?" Roll muttered as she began to go over her selections, all of which were made by Aphrodite as a gift over the last two days.

She pulled out a baby-blue bra with small frills decorating the cups with a matching pair of panties, the words 'Jack In' directly over the crotch area of it with a small slit below it over her womanhood. After snapping the bra on and sliding her panties up her legs, she put on a pink tee without sleeves, her emblem on the right breast. A pair of black, fingerless gloves followed, the ends reaching up to an inch below her shoulders. A pair of tight, black stockings soon followed a pair of jean shorts with a pink belt securing it to her figure. She slid on a pair of black, white, and pink running shoes before pulling her hair up into an upper ponytail with a green bow holding it in place. Walking over to the full-body mirror, she shifted her weight to her right foot as she put her left hand on her hip while gazing at her reflection.

"Hard to believe that I'm looking so good," Roll noted to herself before lightly hefting up her bosom, "And that I'd actually have a pair of breasts. They're huge, too." She let out a small gasp from her gentle squeezing of them, "And so sensitive, too."

The fabric over her nipples stretched a bit as she began to recall her last wet dream. Oh, how she wished he'd actually lick them and suck on them, letting her milk fill him. She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts again before her stomach growled. Glancing out of her room and towards the monitor's screen, she saw Maylu was still resting. Checking the time, she saw she still had around an hour before she needed to really wake up her NetOp. She connected to the kitchen's computer systems and entered them, once again felt thankful that Skye had interconnected every single computer system into a system almost identical to a PeT.

The Kitchen Network was an identical copy of the kitchen in the real world, but resized for Roll's height. It even had that BubbleWash appliance that Maylu and Skye just used for storage since the incident with Bubbleman. With how it was installed, removing it would have been more damaging than good, so Skye just removed the components that let it shoot its explosive bubbles out. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a large (normal-size for her) bowl and poured some cereal into it along with milk. She sat down at the table in the kitchen network and opened up a window to examine Maylu's E-Mail for her. Looking it over, she nearly spat her breakfast out at the first one.

"Seriously?!"

* * *

><p>"Yai seems like she really wants us to come over," Maylu noted.<p>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Roll shouted, "Ugh! She's actually sending a _limo_ around noon!"

"Roll-chan, are you…okay?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah," Roll sighed, "Just thinking that she's going overboard in wanting you to come over, is all."

"Well, she said that the limo would also be for picking up Lan," Maylu added, "Considering we live right next to each other."

"Look; I'm still a bit miffed with Mega-kun on some of the stuff he said yesterday and I'm not sure if I can hold myself back from biting his head off if he makes another comment on Metastability."

"Okay," Maylu nodded slowly, "You've never felt anger really until your got your new program."

"Maylu-chan, I haven't _felt_ anything until I became Metastable. I had to process everything involving emotions, never really understanding them," Roll informed, "What humans just take for granted, programs attempt to do so and eventually just break down. Even with that Emotions Program Dr. Hikari made, I still nearly self-destructed from trying to understand that I love Megaman with all my heart and…"

She quickly shut her mouth and covered it with both her hands, her face lighting up in a blush. She tried to avoid looking at Maylu right then and there, the red head gawking at her in surprise. Slowly, Maylu began to smile slightly at Roll.

"Oh? Did I just hear that correctly?" Maylu asked.

"…Y-Yes. Okay. I admit it; I love Megaman. I love how he shows real concern for others, how he does everything he thinks he can to protect innocents, how he always supported me whenever I was down," Roll informed, "Do you know what he did the day after I told everyone that we couldn't beat the third challenge of the N1 Third Round Challenges? He took me out, just me and him, to wherever I wanted and actually paid for it all. He gave me a copy of all his NavCust programs and told me that I would be able to make more ways to better use them than he ever could. He wanted me to know that…" she put her hands over her chest, her breasts squeezed a bit under them, "…that he saw someone with so much potential. That I could do great things." She looked at Maylu through the television screen, "It's why I love him, it's why I stayed holed up in my room, ignoring the signal to Jack Out every day for that first month after Lan came back and Mega-kun wasn't with him. I never knew what it was that I felt, but I know that my heart was breaking. He means so much to me that…that I can't imagine an internet without him being there; a _world_ without Megaman. If he wasn't there, Dr. Wily would have gotten away with taking over the world with his Life Virus. If he wasn't there, the Grave Virus Beast would have wrecked the Internet. If he wasn't there…the Alpha would have destroyed the world."

Maylu's eyes widened at how much Roll had been thinking about all this. Has this been going on for the last three with her second-oldest friend? Ever since they first crossed paths with one of World III's plans when it was just the Life Virus? Her thoughts were taken away when she heard Roll let out a yelp of surprise.

"Hmm…Still firm and not a trace of sagging," Aphrodite noted as she gave a few more squeezes of Roll's covered breasts, "I see that you've eaten already, too. And judging by the size of the bowl, you've been eating the right amount for someone of your height."

"D-Dite-chan?" Maylu pondered.

"Hey, sweetie," Aphrodite greeted as she looked around Roll, "I didn't get to see either of you yesterday. Seems that a lot of trouble went on yesterday, hm?"

"Y-Yeah," Roll nodded.

"Hmm…Care to tell me about what happened while I do something with your hair?" Aphrodite asked.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Roll asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just want to see if braiding it will go well with your attire," Aphrodite noted.

"W-Well…If you think it'd help," Roll replied.

"Great!" Aphrodite beamed as she had Roll sit on her knees and lower legs while she sat on the couch behind her and started to go to work, "So what happened yesterday? All Sora-kun mentioned was that you had gotten into trouble."

"Did someone say my nickname?" Skye asked as he entered the living room.

"This NetNavi, Gaia, was looking for your program," Maylu informed.

"A NetNavi was looking for the HEART Batch?" Aphrodite pondered.

"Say what?" Skye raised a brow.

"Hai. I…I think she tracked mine," Roll informed.

"Hmm…How could that be possible?" Aphrodite questioned as she added another braid to Roll's hair, "That necklace I gave you not only hides your true appearance, but doubles as a scrambler for the unique readings the HEART Batch has."

"And I should know since I made the dang program that scrambles the reading," Skye added.

"Do you think Gaia was following the scrambler signal?" Maylu assumed.

"…Could be," the two adults of the four replied.

Skye added a quarter to the swear job, "Fuck! Now I have to add another scrambler for the scrambler!"

"Hmm…Maybe a nice pair of bracelets. Like Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission," Aphrodite noted.

"Oh, I love those things!" Roll exclaimed, "Especially how they can deflect bullets and lasers! They'd be perfect to fight against NetNavis who fight long-range. Though, the way they look…"

"Is the main reason you like my suggestion?" Aphrodite giggled.

"Big time."

"And now I've got to start writing programs that can deflect energy-based tech and bullets…" Skye sighed.

"Don't forget to make them look amazing," Maylu added, earning a groan/whine from Skye as he hit his head on the table.

"Why me?" Skye whined before he got up and began to walk to the hut out back.

"I'll be there in a moment, sweetie," Aphrodite informed.

"Yeah, yeah," Skye sighed, "Please come back with the measurements for how big these things are going to need to be."

"Hai~!" Aphrodite giggled before Skye walked out, "Now then…" she finished her last brain in Roll's hair and put Roll's ribbon back into it before taking out a hand mirror, "Done. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Roll beamed.

"You look great with it, Roll-chan," Maylu complimented.

"I knew you'd like it," Aphrodite beamed, "But there is something I'd like to know."

"Hm?" the two looked at her before flinching at seeing the stars in her eyes with the excited gossip girl look on her face.

"Are you two going out to see your boyfriends?" Aphrodite asked.

"Eh?!" the two exclaimed, starting to blush.

"Oh, come now. I heard what you said the other day about a certain dream Roll-chan was having," Aphrodite smirked as Roll got up quickly and began to back slowly away from the shorter Amazoness of a Metastable NetNavi.

"U-Uh…Ano…"

"And Sora-kun has told me a bit about a certain 'Lan Hikari' or 'Chibi-Lan' as he calls him," Aphrodite continued as she looked at Maylu.

"It…We're just friends, is all!" Maylu argued.

"Oh, the childhood friend romance," Aphrodite swooned, "Such romance~!"

"You really love, well, Love, don't you?" Roll asked.

"Of course! It's one of the strongest forces in the world!" Aphrodite beamed, "And also one of the most dangerous."

"Huh?" Maylu and Roll pondered as Aphrodite began to measure Roll's arms.

"Think about the Yandere types," Aphrodite informed, "They'll actually kill the one they love just so no one else can have them. That type of love is a dangerous type and I'm thankful neither of you are like that." The two shared a look with each other before Aphrodite continued, not noticing their shared looks, "Now then, back to what I was talking about. Roll-chan, I have a perfect plan to help you get together with this boy you like."

"Wh-What?" Roll exclaimed.

"We'll say it's a small side-effect of the new programs," Aphrodite giggled, "Just a small tweak to your necklace's program will slowly have the appearance program start making small changes to how you appear until it's completely gone."

"What?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"From what you told me about a few times you've caught him looking at other NetNavis, Megaman seems to be attracted to tall girls," Aphrodite noted, "So you just tell him that the upgrade has some side-effects and each day, you ask him if he likes what he sees."

"W-Well…We're going to meet our friends in a few hours," Roll noted.

"Great!" Aphrodite beamed, "Now then…Where's the necklace?"

"Right here," Roll informed as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Excellent," Aphrodite giggled before taking it and placed two fingers on it, causing the gem to glow a little, "And…" she removed her fingers, "…Done! Congrats, you are now six inches taller than you were before you first put this on."

"Really?" Roll raised a brow.

"Of course. You were exactly four foot eleven. Now when you put this necklace on, you'll be five foot five," Aphrodite informed as she handed the necklace back to her, "Every few days, I'll add another six inches until you're normally this height."

"Eh?" Roll's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Maylu looked at her PeT, displaying the time. The limo was due any minute. Looking up from it, she looked at her reflection in her house's nearest window. She was wearing a cream sundress with a cream and yellow jacket and a sun hat on top of her hair. It was a nice enough day, so she thought wearing this would be nice. Hearing a door close, she turned to her neighbor's house to see Lan walk out, grumbling. He was wearing just a white shirt with a blue wolf on the front and a pair of jeans. He still wore his headband and he sported a pair of gloves with the same theme as his headband.<p>

"You look nice today, Lan," Maylu noted.

"Mom threatened to take all my BattleChips away if I didn't start wearing some new clothes," Lan informed, causing Maylu to giggle a bit.

"Well…Recently, you have been wearing just the same things every day," Maylu pointed out.

"No, I haven't," Lan argued.

"Uh-huh…" Maylu deadpanned before the limo drove up, "Ah. Here it is."

"…Seriously, how long does she need these things to be?" Lan asked as it was still going in terms of length.

"From what she told me, as long as she darn well wants them to," Maylu shrugged as the limo finally stopped.

"It's like she's made a train in the form of a car," Megaman noted.

"…If there is a buffet car in this limo, I'm not sure if I will just dig right in or consider raising money to send her to therapy," Lan stated.

"If it's the latter, I'll help pay for the lessons," Maylu agreed as the maid, who was driving, finally made it to them and opened the door, "Why thank you."

"Hey, is there a buffet car in this limo? Because if there is, we're hoping to find out where the nearest therapist is to send Yai to see," Lan informed before Maylu hit him in the side with her elbow, "Gh!"

"It is quite fine. We barely talked her out of adding one," the maid informed before the two entered it, "And this is considered my warm up exercise for today, anyways."

"Honestly, I keep forgetting all of Yai's maids are also her bodyguards, her technicians, and her tutors," Lan muttered.

"Don't forget that they're also registered as a special task force for the police," Maylu added.

"…Good Serenade, we _need_ to send Yai to therapy _immediately_," Lan facepalmed.

"I think _this is_ the result of therapy," Roll noted with a sweatdrop.

"More therapy then!" Lan held up his pointer finger.

"I'm thinking we just let it be for now," Maylu and Megaman sighed.

"One thing I have to question though…How did the limo even get here without causing traffic jams?" Roll asked before Maylu peeked out of the window.

"She had the road hollowed out underneath it to make a secret road to her mansion," Maylu informed as she poked her head back in, "Why I know this…" the windows went dark as they went underground, "She had an entrance right where her limo ended."

"…Therapy it is?" Roll and Lan asked.

"Shut up," Megaman and Maylu sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, finally!" Yai exclaimed with relief as Maylu exited the elevator after Lan, "Is Roll okay now? She doesn't need to be checked on again today, is she?"<p>

"Well, her data _is_ unique since Skye-Niisan made her from the ground up," Maylu noted, "He also said that I didn't have to worry about another check-up until Sunday."

"Well, that's a relief!" Dex beamed, "Everyone was worried about you and her."

"Says the guy who kept muttering worse-case scenarios," Lan muttered.

"What was that?" Dex growled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Roll shouted from her PeT, "Settle down, you two!"

"She's gotten a bit more…peppy recently," Maylu informed, "I think it's mainly because she's finally gotten these locks Skye-Niisan put on her off."

"She had limiters on her?" Yai asked.

"Yeah. He designed me from a ton of fictional women and their abilities," Roll informed, "But he wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to have all those skills so early on in Maylu's childhood, so he put limiters on them." She giggled, "And since we watched the videos involving them, I've managed to convince Maylu-chan to start recreating some of their weaponry into BattleChips."

"The only reason he never gave you that Mega Strike was because he wasn't sure if it was too overpowered or if it was even an attack," Maylu informed.

"And I just proved it yesterday~!" Roll giggled, "Boom went the giant's head."

"I still say that was overkill," Lan sweatdropped.

"And using a Program Advance on a Mettau wasn't?" Megaman asked.

"Well, mom said she couldn't finish dinner because of a virus in the oven and…"

"Lan…" Megaman facepalmed.

"Of course he'd go overboard when it comes to his mother's cooking," Maylu sighed, "I'd probably do the same thing if Skye-Niisan was the one cooking."

"Seriously?" Yai asked.

"Yai, while you do have some amazing chefs that double as a whole lot of things, I still haven't met anyone who could outdo my Niisan on a nice cooked salmon on white rice."

"Or my mom with her curry," Lan agreed with Maylu.

"So, anything new here?" Maylu asked as she glanced around the treehouse (rather, tree-_mansion_).

"Well, the girls have finally figured out how to let NetNavis be the main character of some old games they found," Yai informed as her mega-screen (it took up a single wall) turned on to show the Internet, depicting four different houses with a different symbol on them, "And since it's October, I thought some scary games would be the best."

"You mean the ones where game over means the end of the character?" Maylu asked.

"Relax. If a NetNavi gets a Game Over, they'll be ejected from the building," Yai informed, "Meaning that if someone like, say, Gutsman were to lose, the door of the place he was in would open and send him out."

"And how do they work?" Lan asked.

"Well, the NetNavi first enters the door. Then, the area inside alters itself into either a random location of the game they're in or where they're meant to appear in it," Yai informed, "They have all the control, but you can talk with them and give advice when needed. Plus, we can watch them on the TV with a simple change of channels. So let's send in our NetNavis."

"What kind of games are these?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, classic horror games," Yai replied, "But I made sure that you can't just pick one you'd be the most comfortable with by not having any hints on which one is which."

"Ulp…" Megaman gulped before the four NetNavis appeared on the screen.

"Relax, Mega-kun," Roll assured, the only one sitting amongst the four since she had been sitting at the time she was being Jacked In, "They might not be so bad."

"Are you…taller?" Megaman asked.

"Really?" Roll pondered innocently as she stood up before Megaman, noticing she was an inch taller than him, "Well, Skye _did_ say that this new upgrade was meant to do something aside from fixing that issue I had. I guess getting taller is one of them. Something wrong?"

"N-No," Megaman replied, "Y…You look nice, is all."

"Thanks!" Roll beamed as she hugged him.

_'Strawberries…'_ Megaman thought as he sniffed her on accident before she stopped hugging him.

"Dibs on the red house!" Roll declared as she sped over to it.

"So…How goes your little investigation in calculating Ms. Roll being Rampant or not?" Glyde whispered.

"Still undergoing investigations," Megaman frowned softly as he watched Roll looking around the house where the horror game awaited her.

"So can I go in?" Roll asked, "Or does everyone have to pick their games first?"

"Roll's impatient today," Dex noted.

"Feisty, too," Yai nodded.

"She's got a lot of energy right now with her limits being removed so recently," Maylu explained, "So I think you should let her just get this over with."

"Okay, okay," Yai waved Maylu off, "Roll, while you're in there, we'll be displaying what you're in for the other NetNavis while we change the channel to your game. Good luck."

"Hai~!" Roll saluted before she opened the door and ran right in…and tripped over the swivel chair of the security room, "Gah! Son of a bitch!"

"That's a quarter in the swear jar," Maylu noted as Roll got up and looked around.

"Uh-huh…" Roll looked up at the drawings, "Hey, why are these guys all with black eyes? Kinda look like they're showing us their optics."

"Oh, goody. She picked Five Nights at Freddy's," Yai noted with a small smirk, "Sure, it's not as good as Slender for her and her hyperness, but this could help her lose energy with reaction times."

"Hey! If you guys are watching, how do I talk to you?"

"Maylu, use your PeT to talk to her," Yai sighed, realizing that Roll must have not been listening earlier.

"Roll-chan, you're in the game Five Nights at Freddy's," Maylu informed before glancing at Yai, "…How do you play this game?"

"Oh, that's simple," Yai informed as Maylu handed her her PeT, "Roll, listen up; you just need to sit in that chair, in that office, until the clock on the table reads 6:00. You have to do that for five nights, each night increasing difficulty."

"Okay," Roll nodded before she looked at the desk before her…specifically, the newspaper with an add circled in red, "'Help Wanted. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am.' Okay, sounds good. 'Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.' So I'm guessing the bear here is one of them. Kinda cuddly to look at. 'Not responsible for injury/disembowelment.' …What the heck?"

"Begin!" Yai declared as the clock displayed midnight.

"What?" Roll raised a brow before the phone went off, "Hello? Hello?" she looked around before finding a tablet, "What's this?" she picked it up as the phone continued to go off, "Let's see…Oh, this must be how to turn it on." She turned it on, displaying an animatronic duck, rabbit, and bear, "Oh! It's a bunny! How adorable~!"

=_Hello?_=

"Hm?" Roll looked up from the tablet, "Hello?"

=_Hello? Uh…I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night_=

"Aw…How sweet of you. Now if only I could find the phone so I can tell you thank you," Roll noted as she began to look around the office.

"That's kinda of nice for a horror game," Maylu noted.

"Wait for it…" Yai smirked.

=_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_=

"Okay!" Roll nodded as she began to check the tablet again and noticed that in the corner, she could tap some blocks and the image would change to new place, "Huh. So these must be the cameras." She stopped on a closed part, "What's this place? 'Pirate's Cove.' Why's it behind the curtain? I wanna see it~"

"She's like a little kid," Megaman sweatdropped.

=_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_=

"What did that just say at the end?" Megaman, Roll, Maylu, and Lan asked together.

=_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_= Roll was getting a bad feeling now as she tested the lights and doors at her sides =_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_=

"The _Bite_?!" Roll exclaimed, "What Bite?! Why?!"

=_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._= Roll's jaw fell as she changed back to the three animatronics on her tablet =_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area.=_

"Uh-huh!" Roll whimperd.

_=So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort_=

"Yeah!" Roll snapped.

=_...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._=

"No kidding…" Roll whimpered.

=Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.=

"You're damn right Yai didn't!" Roll barked, shaking a fist at the sky…strangely, she was shaking it directly at Yai on the couch even if she couldn't even see her.

"Wow. Can't even see us and she shakes her fist right at you," Dex noted.

=_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_.=

"Good night?! Oh no~! That's bad!" Roll whimpered as she checked the tablet, "I know what I have to do; I need to watch the cams so they don't come after me!" she squeaked, "The bunny's gone!" she changed to the backstage and jumped a little, "Oh, hi!"

"That's creepy," Lan shuddered.

"There you are~" Roll trembled, "Pretty…bunny…thing. Okay…" she lowered the tablet, "Okay…Okay. I get it. I get it. I get it." She looked at the tablet, "Where'd you go? Still there? All right. Stay there." She began to sob a little, "I don't know if it's good that you're still there. Oh, my god. I thought it was weird that I wasn't allowed to leave the office, but this is totally different than any horror game I've ever heard of." She screamed when the tablet turned to static, "Shit!" she changed cameras rapidly until the static was gone, revealing the bunny was gone, "Hi. Okay, you moved again."

"Okay…All in favor of letting Roll and Maylu handle this for now?" Yai asked.

"Aye," Dex and Gutsman raised their hands.

"You guys stink," Lan and Megaman muttered.

"Wait, what?! Now it's in the hallway?!" Roll screamed before Yai turned it to the main channel.

"Okay, guys, who's next?" Yai asked.

"…" Gutsman and Glyde pushed Megaman in front.

"Great!" Yai beamed, "Pick a house."

"I…I guess I'll take the blue one?" Megaman pondered.

Slowly, he approached the door, a slight shiver in each step. He hated horror games. He hated them so much. Anything horror, in general, terrified him. He fainted once when Roll surprised him with that mask last Halloween, though it was nice when he woke up with his head in her lap…he flinched as he heard the sound of a door slamming shut behind him, leaving him in darkness.

"Yai…?" Megaman whimpered out in the darkness before realizing he was holding something, "Hm?" quickly feeling it, he pushed up on something it had and the flashlight turned on, revealing he was in a large forest in the dead of night, "What?!"

"Ooh…He got Slender," Yai noted.

"Slender?" Lan repeated.

"It's quite the freaky game and considered the face of this stuff called 'Creepypasta,'" Yai informed, "Apparently, Megaman just has to find eight pages to win."

"Eight pages of what?" Megaman asked as he started to slowly walk through the forest.

"You'll see," Yai informed, "There's one right there."

"I see it. I see it," Megaman gulped as he walked up to the oil truck, spotting the paper on the side, "'Always watches. No Eyes.'" He gulped as he took the paper, "Gah! Wh-what was that?"

"It…It kinda sounds like a heartbeat," Lan noted.

"Good luck!" Yai informed before changing channels to Glyde and Gutsman, "Gutsman? Care to pick next?"

"Okay," Gutsman shrugged as he walked into a red and black house…and ended up in an empty museum, "Huh, guts-guts?"

"Ib," Yai noted, "This one is kinda difficult. You have to go around, carrying a rose."

"A rose?" Gutsman repeated as he found a set of stairs in the middle of a floor-painting and started going down them.

"Yeah. Consider that rose your HP here. You lose all the petals, game over," Yai informed.

"What?!" Gutsman exclaimed as he entered a room with a red rose in a vase.

"Just take the rose and get started on figuring your way out of there," Yai sighed before changing back to Glyde, "Glyde, last house."

"Of course, Ms. Yai," Glyde bowed before walking off into the last house, ending up in a young girl's bedroom, "Hmmm…I do believe this is the game where I need to solve puzzles and avoid the creatures, correct?"

"Yep!" Yai beamed, "Good luck, Glyde!"

"I shall do my best, Ms. Yai," Glyde nodded before Yai changed channels.

"And now we just go through everyone every so often," Yai noted.

* * *

><p>"How you holding out, Roll?" Yai asked.<p>

"Oh god, I'm not gonna make it because it's _still there_!" Roll groaned as she pointed at the door to her left where the rabbit was behind it, "Go away!" after a few moments, she opened it before slamming it shut, her eyes completely wide with her pupils little dots (the left eye having a thin ring over the dot), "IT'S STILL THERE!"

"What night are you on?"

"The third night now," Roll groaned, "Why did I get this crap job? I could've gotten more money just washing dishes somewhere!"

"That's a quarter in the swear jar."

"Shut it, Maylu! I am freaking out here!" Roll snapped, "Yai never told me there was a _fourth_ Animatronic! It was in Pirate's Cove and it nearly got me last night!"

"A fourth one? Really?" Maylu sweatdropped.

"Aaaaaand…we're back to Megaman," Yai quickly informed as she turned channels, "How are you d…"

"IT'S THERE!" Megaman's fear-filled scream echoed through the audio as he raced by, a tall, slender, faceless figure slowly following a few seconds later, "WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCKING FIND FIVE MORE NOTES, DAMMIT?!"

"That's two quarters in the swear jar," Lan noted.

"SHUT UP, LAN!" Megaman snapped, his form briefly switching to Heat Guts Style.

"And now for Gutsm…" Yai changed channels before changing back, "GAH! Well, he's done."

"What?" Dex asked before Gutsman was ejected from the house he went into, "Ah! Gutsman!"

"What just happened, Guts?" Gutsman groaned as he began to get up.

* * *

><p>"I have failed," Glyde informed as he exited his house, "I forgot to help the young madam after she was stabbed. How went your game, Gutsman-san?"<p>

"Stupid painting ate my flower," Gutsman sighed.

"Ah. You were Ib, then?" Glyde asked, "While it is rather dark, I do enjoy the artwork within, even if some of the works of art try to delete you."

Yai changed it back to Roll, just in time for her to finish listening to another message from Phone Guy to see a gold version of the bear appear before her.

"AHH! Fuck you!" Roll freaked as she slammed a fist into the gold bear, sending it out the door, before slamming the door shut, "Oh god! What the fuck?! What the fuck, okay?! I was just trying to have a nice little listening to Phone Guy and then I find out he's probably dead and now that fucker just shows up outta…" she facepalmed with a sigh, "Why are they changing the rules like this?! Bastards, the lot of them!"

Yai changed channels. Okay…So far, Roll was showing a lot of emotions in her game. Probably the most out of the four NetNavis.

"How goes it, Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Not fine! Not fine at all! I've got seven of these things," Megaman informed, "But the last one is just being so…" he turned a corner before dashing right back out of it, "OH FUCK! HE'S THERE!"

"Th…"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, LAN!" Megaman snapped, his form switching to Heat Guts Style briefly again.

"Was he about to go through Style Change?" Dex whispered.

"It happens when he's really mad at times," Lan replied quietly, "And it's always Heat Guts that forms."

* * *

><p>"Fucking shit!" Roll freaking before slamming her left door shut was what greeted the six watching the last two playing their horror games still.<p>

"What just happened?" Maylu asked in worry.

"The fox nearly got me, dammit!" Roll snapped.

"A fox?" Glyde repeated.

"Yes! A fuckin' fox _with a hook for a hand!_" Roll snapped before pointing at the fox from her window, "Hey, you do you. And I'll do me. And we won't do each other. Probably," Roll advised before frowning, "…" she took out a little notebook and a pencil, "That was a good poem right there."

"…" Yai changed back to Megaman, who was crying and laughing at the same time while holding up eight different pages.

"I did it! I got them all! He didn't get me~!" Megaman sobbed in his laughter.

**_"Oh? How So? Here I am; time To die."_**

Megaman squeaked as he turned to see Slenderman. Megaman would later deny that he let out a scream that made even girls consider it a girly scream before fainting. Gutsman and Glyde watched as the door Megaman had gone through opened and a pair of black tentacles threw out his passed out body from it, knocking over Glyde and Gutsman with it.

"That was…a bit much, right?" Lan sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Megaman groaned as he started to awake.<p>

"Finally, you're up!" Lan sighed in relief, "You really had us worried when you fainted."

"F-Fainted?" Megaman groaned out.

"Yeah. You screamed like a little girl and fainted when you saw Slender," Lan informed.

"I…I do _not_ scream like a little girl!" Megaman argued, blushing up a storm.

"Suuuure you don't," Lan snickered.

"Why you…" Megaman began before Roll's voice was heard.

"YES! MOTHER OF GOD!" Roll declared, "I AM THE _QUEEN_ OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"

"The heck was that?!" Megaman yelped before noticing Roll on a floating screen, cheering for herself in the office of her horror game.

"Roll's the only one still playing her game," Maylu informed, "She's been freaking out a lot, too."

"Is it over yet?" Megaman asked.

"Wait for it…" Yai smirked before they heard Roll give out a sob.

"Why?! Why is there a _sixth_ night?!" Roll exclaimed as she saw that the clock had reset itself with the words 'Night 6' appearing above it.

"There's also a seventh night, too," Yai grinned, "That one's especially hard since they're all set to their maximum difficulty."

Roll's eye twitched, "Gah! That's it! I'm am going out there! Maylu, give me my shotgun!"

"I'm not done writing the program for that BattleChip," Maylu sweatdropped.

"Then give me my Mega Strike."

"The hallways will be too small for your wings."

"…The cool sword made of glowing blue energy that can block bullets?"

"The one the Master Chief uses?" Maylu asked.

"Yes, that one."

"Never installed the data into a BattleChip. Was planning to do that earlier, but then Yai sent us the E-Mail and we had to talk with Niisan and…"

"Son of a bitch!" Roll cursed before shrugging, "Ah well. At least I've got my Roll Arrow still and…" she flicked her wrist…and nothing happened, "Huh?" she flicked her wrist a few more times, "Come on. Come on. Come on, you stupid bow."

"Uh, Roll-chan, your new upgrade removed your helmet, your gloves, and your boots," Maylu informed.

"So?" Roll asked as she flicked her wrist a few more times.

"…Your Roll Arrow was programmed into the _gloves_, not you," Maylu stated, making Roll freeze for a few moments.

"…Well…That's quite bad," Roll frowned, "Do you have any of our other BattleChips on hand that I can use to tear these things to shreds?"

"What is with her and wanting to destroy them?" Yai asked.

"A side-effect of her upgrade," Maylu instantly responded, "That and I think she can stand dealing with them anymore with all the jump-scares they've been doing."

"Especially that fox. He's the only one that runs on the cameras," Lan shuddered.

"Ah…Okay, then," Yai nodded, "You're not allowed to dismantle them."

"Ugh! Then can I quit? Because I do _not_ want to deal with a sixth and seventh night here!"

"You're actually the only one that's still in their game."

"What?"

"Gutsman was the first to lose, then Glyde," Lan informed, "And Megaman just won…"

"How is it winning when you get caught even with all eight pages?!" Megaman snapped.

"…At least you got all eight pages," Lan pointed out.

"…I swear that when school starts up again, I'm not waking you up for the first month for that."

"What?! Oh, come on~!" Lan whined.

Roll giggled, covering her mouth with a hand to hide her smile. She could trust Megaman and Lan to do something to give others a smile.

"But, seriously, can I leave yet?" Roll asked, almost begging, "I'm not ready for Freddy."

"…Did you just seriously say that?" Yai asked as the four humans began to try to hold back their amused snickers.

"Yes! Because aside from the bunny, that dang bear and his gold counterpart have been the most devious things these last five nights!" Roll informed.

"Okay, okay," Yai sighed before tapping a button on her remote…making her raise a brow after a few seconds, "Huh?" she pressed it again, "Come on, you…"

"Is everything okay?" Roll asked, starting to get a bad feeling.

"Uh…" Yai paused in her button pressing before changing the channel, "We have a little problem. It won't let her out."

"Ms. Yai, I believe that the technicians said that the only way to get out of that one is to defeat night 7 at its strongest difficulty or get a Game Over," Glyde informed.

"WHAT?!" Roll screamed, 'That's it! I need a chainsaw!"

"Forgot that one on the table," Maylu informed.

* * *

><p>"Uh…Wh-What are we doing again?" Skye asked, currently lying down in a box with his feet and head exposed.<p>

"Oh, not much," Aphrodite shrugged, wearing a tight, female magician's outfit…before whipping out a chainsaw.

"Gah! Not the chainsaw!"

"Oh yes~! The chainsaw!"

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else hear some poor guy stuck in a box, screaming his lungs out as the magician performs her cutting people in half trick?" Yai asked.<p>

"Focus, Yai!" Maylu snapped as Roll had gone into fetal position under the desk, "Is there a way for the others to go into the game?"

"Yes, but they have to be shorter than her and it can be only one," Yai informed.

"Megaman it is then," Maylu said, making the others look at her, "Megaman is five feet tall, _exactly_ five feet tall. Roll-chan's upgrade made her grow to five feet, _four inches_. Megaman is the only one shorter than her."

"…Heh. So Megaman's the shimp-puff chibi now," Lan smirked.

"Lan, you don't like being called that, so don't do that to Megaman," Maylu scolded.

"Okay, okay," Lan sighed, "You'd better get in there, Megaman."

Megaman nodded. In the game, Roll stayed under the desk, refusing to start the clock for the sixth night.

"Roll?"

The female NetNavi let out a small scream and hit her head on the underside of the desk, "Gah! Ite…"

"Are you okay?"

Roll peeked out from under the desk. She looked up at Megaman's concerned face before tackling him over into the swivel chair.

"This is scary. This is so scary that I can't think of any comparison," Roll gulped.

"Is…Is this game really that bad?" Megaman asked.

"You can't leave this room or else they'll just appear!" Roll informed, "I know. I tried it out with a pencil and Chica ate it. The duck is Chica, by the way."

"…" Megaman sweatdropped, "Lan…Could I please have Wood Shield Style? I may need it to shield us just to be safe."

"Okay," Lan nodded, "Wood Shield Style: Activate."

Megaman's body glowed before the blue on his body turned into a blue-green color while his gloves, helmet, and boots turned green. His guard formed with a yellow bar over the middle of it as an extra layer of armor formed on his left glove. A large, green and yellow, oval shield formed on his right lower arm. The center was yellow with a yellow-green 'leaf' made of metal in the center while the outer part of it was green with four holes resembling the barrels of guns lined up in a rectangle on the line separating the green and the yellow. A green guard formed over his left shoulder-guard with a light-green trim. His emerald eyes clouded slightly as a pair of glasses formed.

"Thank you for that, Lan," Megaman informed calmly before looking around the room, "Tell me, what is the goal here?"

"We have to survive until six am on that clock," Roll informed as she pointed at the clock, "Once you hit the snooze, the night begins."

"Excellent," Megaman nodded, "Is the power unlimited or limited?"

"Limited. Everything uses it, even the tablet for the cameras," Roll informed before Megaman unplugged everything but the countdown timer.

"Since we cannot leave this room, logic dictates that we need to use the surveillance cameras to keep an eye out for the animatronics," Megaman noted, "Did you recognize any patterns to them?"

"Y-Yeah. Chica likes to go into the kitchen a lot while Bonnie comes the most here. And you have to be careful with Pirate's Cove. Look at it too much and Foxy charges right towards us in the same way Bonnie does. Look at it too little and Foxy does it still," Roll informed.

"…Could I see some of your Memory Data in order to understand this better?" Megaman requested.

"H-Huh?" Roll blinked, _'Can I still do that?'_

_ 'Oh no…! Can she still do that?'_ Maylu pondered.

"Has your recent upgrade disabled that ability?" Megaman asked.

"I…I'm not sure," Roll replied.

"Hmm…Unfortunate," Megaman frowned under his mask, "Have you been able to figure out a pattern yet for how they come?"

"…No," Roll replied, "Been too scared in trying to see one."

Megaman nodded, "Ms. Yai, by any chance were you recording this?"

"Yep," Yai replied, "The girls wanted me to record your reactions to see if this kind of thing will be the next big hit."

"Please allow me access to what she's been through," Megaman ordered.

"Good idea, Megaman," Lan grinned.

"Okay," Yai nodded as she tapped a few buttons on her remote before one of the two screens in the main office of the game turned on, replaying some of what Roll has gone through.

"…" Megaman observed the film carefully before nodding, "Freddy was designed to adapt to your strategies. Most likely, with this being the sixth night, he will forgo allowing you to observe with both doors open. In which case, we will have to close the door to your right, Roll, each time we want to check the cameras."

"Wh-What?" Roll blinked before Megaman started the timer, "Eh?!"

"We have two nights. With two of us here, the chances of survival have doubled," Megaman informed as he closed the door to Roll's right and looked at the tablet…before closing the left door as well and then sitting down in the chair, "The fox is quite agile despite what it has gone through."

"Y-Yeah…" Roll nodded as she slid into Megaman's lap.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Megaman asked.

"There's only one chair," Roll stated, "If you're sitting, then I'll sit on your lap."

"It seems highly illogical to do this," Megaman noted.

"I'm scared and I'll feel better doing this," Roll whimpered.

"…Very well," Megaman nodded, "I'll observe the cameras while you handle the doors. I'll tell you which to close."

"Okay," Roll nodded before opening both doors.

The two stayed like this for another thirty minutes. The moment the final set of chimes rang, Roll was immediately hugging Megaman tightly and thanking him multiple times. A door appeared before them and the two exited, Roll refusing to let go on his arm.

"You may release my arm from your grip," Megaman informed.

"O-Okay…" Roll nodded as she slowly let go of his arm.

"Roll, I'd like to tell you something before I drop my Style Change," Megaman informed, "If you notice me acting strange one day, as if I were talking to myself, tell me 'Memory is the Key.'"

"Memory is the Key?"

"Beta will understand it," Megaman informed.

"Beta? What are you talking about?" Roll pondered as Megaman changed back into normal style.

"Ugh…" Megaman groaned before looking around and spotting Roll, "Ah! We're safe!"

"You…don't remember?" Roll asked.

"Remember what?" Megaman pondered.

"…" Roll was about to say something.

"Well, glad to see you're all okay now!" Yai beamed.

"YOU!" Roll instantly turned around to glare at the screen where the NetOps were, "Why you little…! I swear that if I had some sort of robotic body capable of copying my appearance, I'd be out there in an instant to give you such a pinch!"

"Would you accept this as an apology?" Yai asked quickly as she pressed a button on her PeT, a cold sweat forming on her.

Roll raised a brow before a small swirl of data formed before her. She looked at it for a few seconds before her eyes widened. She let out a squeak of delight before picking it up and cuddled it, earning mewls of delight. It was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily silver fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were white-colored while it had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had large brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a cute little black nose that was a bit wet to Roll considering the little creature was nuzzling it against her. Altogether, Roll could see that the adorable little creature shared traits with foxes, more specifically the fennec fox, dogs and cats. And it was just the perfect size for both this height and her actual size.

"She's so kawaii~!" Roll cooed, moving the creature up a bit to kiss her forehead.

"Ee! Eevee-vee!" the creature cheered, its tail wagging.

"Like it?" Yai smirked, "Took a bit, but the techies managed to find this little thing in some really old data. It can even change types."

"Change types?" Maylu repeated as Roll started tickling the creature's stomach with one finger while using her other arm to carry it.

"Yeah. Right now, it's an **Eevee**. From the conversion of a simple program into something close to a NetNavi, this Eevee is considered a Basic Type in terms of the elements all NetNavis have. But the girls used the brain pattern of a fennec fox kit for how it's 'mind' works," Yai informed, "If you connect it to your PeT, Maylu, and use element BattleChips, you can change Eevee into one of many different forms. Unfortunately, we haven't really tested that one out yet, so we don't know if it will actually work or not."

"Well, that's fine with me," Roll giggled as the Eevee got itself onto her shoulder, "You are in a rush or something, you know that, hai?"

"Vee!" the Eevee held up a paw with a smile.

"Oh, you are just too adorable for your own good, **Rush**-chan," Roll cooed.

"Rush?" Megaman repeated.

"Hai!" Roll beamed before the Eevee hopped from her shoulder and knocked over Megaman.

"Gah!" Megaman yelped before the Eevee started to lick his face while its tail wagged.

"Aw~! Rush likes you, Mega-kun," Roll giggled as Megaman started to laugh.

"Her-Her tongue's tickling me!" Megaman laughed while Roll knelt down.

"Here, Rush-chan," Roll made a few kissy sounds, "Here, girl."

"Eevee!" Rush chirped before running over to Roll and up her arm to go around her shoulders.

"Makes up for getting stuck in that game for so long, hm?" Yai asked.

"Perhaps," Roll replied as she scratched under Rush's chin.

"Gutsman don't get what's so great about little thing, Guts-guts," Gutsman noted.

"Vee…" Rush growled before opening her mouth at Gutsman and firing a sphere of darkness from it, sending Gutsman flying back a few good kilometers.

"…I accept this as your apology," Roll informed Yai.

"Ee!" Rush chirped.

* * *

><p>"Aw~!" Aphrodite cooed as she scratched behind Rush's right ear, the small creature nestled into her owner's cleavage, "You are just too adorable."<p>

"Her name's Rush," Roll giggled as Rush let out a yawn.

"So cute~!" the two squealed softly.

"And she got that for beating Five Nights at Freddy's?" Skye asked once more.

"Yes, Nii-san," Maylu sighed, "It doubles as an apology from Yai for forgetting about a little issue with the game."

"Ah…" Skye nodded.

"Wait. How do you know that game?" Maylu asked.

"…I have a copy of it saved to my computer reserved for games," Skye informed, "Also got the sequel to it along with a few dozen horror games and dozens of other genres. Even got one for where that Eevee comes from. Personally, I would've gone with a Pikachu."

"A what?" Maylu asked.

"Okay. Tomorrow, you are going to the shed and you are going to start playing Pokémon tomorrow. Maybe I can make something for Roll to enjoy, too," Skye informed.

"No horror games," Roll informed, having overheard that last bit.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Leave a review!<strong>


	4. Christmas Chapter

**HEART dot BATCH**

**Summary: Programs do not understand love. If they try to process it, they start to break down and eventually delete themselves from overloading. For Roll, a new program is both a blessing and a curse in her way of loving Megaman.**

**Story contains Expansion, sexiness, nudity, cursing, and fanservice. Lots and lots of fanservice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Series. It is owned by CAPCOM. NOW MAKE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 3 ALREADY, YOU ASSES! OR MEGAMAN STARFORCE 4! *calms down* I own Skye Sakurai, the HEART dot Batch program, Gaia dot EXE, and Aphrodite dot EXE.** **ScrewAttack owns 'Death Battle!' while FILSS is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

**Special Chapter: Christmas**

**A/N: These events are non-canon for this story until I decide them to be so.**

* * *

><p>Rush mewled as she ran around the small area of the park she and her owner were in. She jumped and landed on a pile of snow, making it scatter. Roll giggled as she watched Rush play around. The Metastable NetNavi was wearing an interesting attire for the December weather. She wore a pair of heavy black pants that still hugged her firm behind with a heart on the knees. Over her upper body was a pink sweater with the upper part of her cleavage exposed. Over that was a heavy pink and black jacket with yellow faux wool trimming the bottom, collar, and the ends of the sleeves. Over her dainty feet were a pair of pink and yellow winter boots while a snow hat covered the top of her head.<p>

"I love the winter," Roll noted to herself as she looked up at the sky, the digital snow falling, before she stood up, "Rush-chan, come here, please~!"

"Vee!" Rush called as she poked out of another mound of snow beside the bench before she scurried up her arm and nestled into her cleavage.

Roll let out a small giggle before she walked off. So much had been going on that Roll hadn't even noticed that they were already in December until the previous day. She had a lot of shopping to do. Skye and Maylu were taking everyone to the Sakurai Winter Cottage on Mt. Fuji for Christmas. She giggled in delight and excitement. Her first real emotions at Christmas…oh, she was loving her blessing from Aphrodite more than ever this month!

"Roll-chan!" Roll stopped walking and turned to see Megaman running over.

"Hi, Mega-kun~!" Roll waved, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah," Megaman nodded, doing his best to focus on Roll's eyes.

"Oh, you're going to like it!" Roll beamed, "Skye-san's been working on something great for it that no one else has tried to do!"

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked.

Roll giggled before pecking his cheek, making Megaman stiffen and turn bright red, before whispering, "It's a surprise~" she stood up once more, "Rush-chan and I need to head out now. I still need to get everything on my shopping list before tomorrow. Especially something special for someone."

"R-Ri-R-R-Ri-Right…!" Megaman stammered.

"Vee~!" Rush waved from Roll's cleavage before her owner turned and walked off.

It took five minutes before Megaman managed to slam a fist into his leg. Oh, why did he have to act so weird around tall girls. He used to be able to talk to Roll just fine, but with that new update she had, he just couldn't think straight anymore. With Roll, she couldn't help but giggle. She didn't really understand it, but she just found Megaman acting like that so adorable but she also hoped he'd eventually start acting normal around her. She pulled out Rush from her sweater and turned her around.

"Do you think Mega-kun will ever go back to normal?" Roll asked, "It's fun to tease him like I do, but I really want him to act like he used to with me."

"Ee…" Rush tilted her head, her ears drooping, before she licked Roll's nose.

"Arigatou, Rush-chan," Roll thanked before gently pecking her friend's forehead with a kiss, "Come on. We need to finish shopping."

* * *

><p>"Again, glad you could come with us, Haruka-sama," Skye noted to his shotgun passenger.<p>

"Well, Yuchiro had to be sent out overseas for a conference this month," Haruka noted, not noticing the twitch Skye gave when she said her husband's name, "But still, thank you for inviting my son and I along."

"Of course!" Skye grinned, "You're family, even if we aren't related."

"So what's this place like?" Lan pondered to Maylu.

"I'm not exactly sure," Maylu replied, "This is the first time I've been to the cabin in ten years. Onii-san was here a few months ago, working on something for this month."

"Whoa…"

"Ah! Here we are!" Skye grinned.

The Ford Explorer began to approach a sight that made Lan and Haruka blink a few times. The vehicle was stopping before a large mansion that was themed after a log cabin. Skye grinned as he looked up at it.

"Uh…Skye? Are you sure that we're in the right place?" Haruka asked.

"Yep! I thought I told you already, Haruka-sama, that my projects for SciLab are quite lucrative," Skye grinned, "And right now, one of my projects is in it and currently active."

"Is…Isn't this a bit overdoing it?" Lan asked, blinking owlishly.

"I made my own bank account so I wouldn't be reminded of things like this," Maylu sighed, facepalming.

"This explains so much about some of the objects in your home, Skye-san," Megaman noted.

"Yep!" Skye beamed, "Now come on, someone's already here."

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked as Skye got out first.

"My guest of honor, of course," Skye grinned before running to the back and got a few of the suitcases.

* * *

><p>The interior of the 'winter home' was stunning, yet also showed the signs of Skye's fondness for randomness. Instead of elegant portraits and paintings, there were posters and fan-art of various characters of different series. Skye ran up the stairs, still carrying his suitcases.<p>

"This is…really interesting," Lan noted as he looked around.

"A lot of the guys in red and black, though…" Megaman noted, "And why do I feel like he'd beat a guy with one eye with a sword of some sorts?"

"Skye certainly has…interesting…tastes," Haruka noted, looking at a portrait of Zelda.

"He actually designed Roll-chan after studying various video game girls," Maylu noted as she looked up at one of Princess Peach.

"Fantastic!" everyone looked up at the stairs to see Skye running towards them, "Everyone, I would like for you all to meet…" Skye motioned to where he had run in from…before Aphrodite walked into the area, startling Maylu and Roll, "…My bride, Aphrodite Amore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the maiden greeted, hugging Skye from behind, "My beloved Sora-kun has told me so much about you all and I'm glad that my sister-to-be has such wonderful friends to rely upon."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dite-chan," Maylu curtsied before Aphrodite pulled her into a hug.

"I always wanted to do this," Aphrodite whispered softly to Maylu as the red-head returned the hug.

"How…How is this even possible?" Maylu softly asked.

Aphrodite giggled as she stood up, "Sora-kun and I have worked together on a special project for this home and the five block radius of it as a special gift for everyone this holiday."

"It's taken us five years to work on it," Skye added, "All you need to do is send your NetNavis into that device near the entryway you all passed."

"Really?" Lan blinked.

"It's in the star," Aphrodite pointed at a star on the back of the door.

"Dite-chan, will…" Maylu whispered.

"She'll be seven feet tall," Aphrodite quietly replied.

Maylu nodded. Lan and Maylu aimed their PeTs at the star and let their NetNavis enter it. Skye ran up the stairs and went to his left once more. Zipping down the hallway, he stopped before a door labeled 'Enter/Exit for NetNavis' and opened it. He grinned as he saw the two come through a tunnel-shaped device. Minutes later, Skye walked into the dining hall where the others were, still looking around.

"Yeah…I still need to decorate for the holidays," Skye chuckled.

"Good thing you told me in advance about this place, dear," Aphrodite noted, "I had to make sure the deliverymen knew about this place to get all the needed decorations when you told me you didn't have any up here."

"What are you talking about? We've got pine trees out here," Skye noted, "More than enough decorations."

Maylu facepalmed with a sigh, "Baka no Onii-san…"

"What? What did I say?" Skye frowned.

"Dear, there's more to decorations for Christmas than just a pine tree," Aphrodite noted before giving a giggle, "Truth of the matter is, I was hoping to make a string of popcorn like I've seen on some old Christmas specials."

Skye sighed, "Okay, okay, you win. Oh, that reminds me," he turned to the door he came through, "Come in, you two!"

The door opened and a pair of figures entered. Maylu and Skye rubbed their eyes and blinked a few times. Aside from the blue shirt, blue jeans, blue jacket, and cobalt hair, Megaman looked exactly like Lan. Standing beside the blushing Megaman was a seven-foot-tall Roll, wearing a simple black and pink shirt and tight-fitting jeans.

"Oh my…" Haruka gawked.

"H-Hi," Megaman greeted.

"Hello!" Roll giggled.

"Oh, look at you, Roll-chan," Aphrodite giggled, "I knew presetting the outfit you were put into when you came out of the device would be perfect!" She grabbed Roll's wrist and Maylu's wrist before ushering Haruka along, "Now you boys go get a tree. I have a special surprise for you three when you get back~"

"Wh-What? Wait, Aphrodite, what are you doing?" Haruka asked as she was ushered out.

* * *

><p>"Now we just need to find the right tree," Skye informed, wearing a heavy gold-yellow winter jacket, as Lan and Megaman, wearing matching orange and blue winter jackets, followed.<p>

"Is…Is this permanent?" Megaman asked.

"Huh? Oh. No. You'll be able to stay here in the real world so long as you're in a five block radius of the house," Skye informed, "Of course, 'five blocks' to me means from our house to the mall."

"That's roughly ten kilometers," Megaman pointed out.

"It is? Okay then," Skye shrugged before stopping, "Here it is!"

"…Skye, it's big," Megaman noted as he and Lan looked up at the thirty-foot tall pine tree.

"Not that!" Skye pointed at the ten foot tall one beside it, "That one!"

"Oh…" Lan nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"You've never chopped down a pine tree before?" Skye asked.

"No. Dad normally sent a fake one to the house every year," Lan replied, making Skye frown.

"Well that's not right. Not going out to get a real Christmas tree at least once in your life," Skye muttered to himself before grinning at Lan, "Well, don't worry! This year, your big bro Skye is gonna teach you both how to do a Christmas tree right!" he put down the axe on the snow, the handle sticking up, "Now then…" he rubbed his hands together under his gloves, "…the first thing you do once you find your tree…" he picked it up, "…is chop it down with an axe or a saw. Now you two…" he pointed to nearby, "…stand over there so it doesn't fall on you two."

Lan and Megaman shared glances with each other before going over to where Skye had pointed. Once he was sure they were where he needed them to be, Skye rubbed his hands together once more, hefted the axe, and began to chop the base of the tree. After three strikes, five angry robins began to attack him, coming right out of the tree.

"Gah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Skye screamed as he ran around with the birds attacking him until he hit the taller tree, "Gah!" the snow on the branches above him then fell onto him, "Mmf!"

* * *

><p>"Okay! This time I…" Skye began as he was about to chop another tree, "BEES!"<p>

* * *

><p>"BEARS?!" Skye screamed as the trio fled from an angry bear.<p>

* * *

><p>"And…" Skye prepared for the final chop when he was frozen from the neck down in a block of ice.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Rush," Lan noted, looking down at the Glaceon who sniffled a bit.

"Seems she has a cold," Megaman noted.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-same h-h-h-h-h-he-here…!" Skye stammered.

* * *

><p>"How did <em>this<em> happen?" Lan gawked as he watched Skye try to get his tongue off the side of the axe's blade.

"I have no idea. We just looked away for a second," Megaman sweatdropped.

"Gla…" Rush tilted her head on Megaman's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Skye panted as the pine tree fell, "Now nothing's around here, right? No one's out to kill us or eat us or sting us or peck us or croak at us or anything?"<p>

"Seems like it," Megaman shrugged.

"I think I liked it when you got attacked by those birds with the slingshot," Lan snickered.

"How that black one blew up I will never understand!" Skye complained, throwing his arms up into the air.

"I just want to figure out where they got the materials for that slingshot," Megaman noted.

"Whatever! Now, the next step is to bring this to the house!" Skye ordered, "Lift with your knees, not your back. Trust me, when I was in military school, my Sargent told me otherwise and I threw my back out. Then when I was in the medical wing recovering, he actually visited to give me a presentation on 'the Blues' and how to kill 'em. …I wonder what happened to good ol' Sarge anyway?"

Lan and Megaman sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we got it into the house, we just need to stand it up," Skye informed before ten minutes passed, "Hmm…" he tapped his chin, "I don't know. The tree still doesn't look straight to me. What do you two think?"<p>

"It all depends on how you look at it," Megaman replied as he and Lan tilted their heads to look at the tilted tree.

* * *

><p>"Okay…how did <em>this<em> happen?" Lan questioned.

"I have no idea," Skye replied.

"Eon…"

"Ugh…" Megaman groaned, both himself and Rush upside down while all four were tied up in the tree's lights and decorations.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're ready~!" Aphrodite called.<p>

The trio of boys and one Eevee all looked up from their game of cards-the Eevee winning-, the tree all set up nearby, and Lan, Megaman, and Skye developed red faces and discreetly slammed their fists into their left legs in the case of Skye and Megaman. All the girls were wearing Santa dresses of different designs. A blushing Haruka had her stomach exposed and a skirt that barely reached her knees. The shirt didn't have any sleeves and let her red gloves that reach to her shoulders be fully shown. Aphrodite wore a red skirt that went to her knees, her own toned stomach exposed with a bit of her cleavage exposed, and her own gloves. Maylu, blushing just as hard as Haruka, was wearing a more dress-like version of their clothing. While her stomach wasn't exposed, her own developing cleavage was being exposed at the top from a snowflake cutout in it while her back was exposed. Her own skirt went halfway down her lower legs with red and green stockings under it. She had cuffs made of fluff around her wrists that went into red fingerless gloves.

Megaman didn't pay attention to any of them. His eyes were solely on a blushing Roll. Her outfit was much like Haruka and Aphrodite's clothes, but also different. Her shapely, slender legs were covered by snug white stockings with gold designs resembling a winter wonderland on them. The stockings went up into her near-knee-length white skirt with the white fluff gold. Her stomach was exposed with her sleeveless top being stretched to near-limit by her large bosom, the upper half of them almost completely exposed. Her left breasts had her emblem stitched into it. Her long, slender, toned arms were covered by white fingerless gloves, reaching all the way up to her shoulders. Her own Santa hat was white and tilted to the side on her head.

"B-Beautiful…" Skye beamed.

"M-Mom?!" Lan gawked.

"Aphrodite talked me into it," Haruka informed quickly.

"I couldn't help it," Aphrodite giggled, "Your mother has the perfect figure for a model."

"Oh dear Kami-sama…" Lan groaned, hitting his head on the table.

"Roll-chan, I don't think Megaman can keep his eyes off you right now," Maylu whispered.

Roll giggled. While she had a smile on her face, she had a look of annoyance and a small bit of hurt on the inside.

"You promised you'd wear that for at least an hour every night until Christmas Eve, Haruka-chan," Aphrodite winked at the blushing Haruka.

"I should've read that contract…" Haruka muttered.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by somewhat quickly. There were a few…issues…with the decorating. No one is sure how Skye made those inflatable snowmen and Santa sentient and try to stuff him into a Santa suit, though. Eventually, Haruka had taken Lan and Maylu down to the city to do a little bit of last-minute shopping, leaving everyone else back at the mountain homemansion. Megaman sniffed at the cookie he had before eating a bit of it. He still couldn't understand how Skye was able to create something so advanced. Then again, who could understand the guy who was able to hide the fact his sister and himself were richer than almost anyone else he knows.

"Hey," a gentle voice greeted.

"R-Roll?" Megaman squeaked.

"Everything okay in here?" Roll asked.

"I…uh…er…um…well, that is…I use…Me no…" Megaman stammered, his face blushing as Roll was in her Santa outfit.

"Megaman," Megaman stiffened, "Am…Am I still your friend?"

"Wh-Wh-What?! Of…Of course you are!"

"Then why have you been acting like you have? Ever since I got my update and got taller than you, you've been acting weird around me," Roll frowned, "You stammer, mess up what you want to say, and even start shivering. Do…Do you not like how I look now?"

"N-No! It…It's not that!" Megaman assured, "Roll, you're beautiful. Even before you got your upgrade, you were beautiful."

"I…You really think that?" Roll asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Megaman nodded.

"…" Roll knelt down and gently kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Megaman gulped, "Y-You're welcome."

Roll cupped the cheek she didn't kiss as she looked him in the eyes, "Mega-kun, don't be nervous. Some new emotion programs were added in my last update, some that Skye-san has spent months, even _years_ on. So don't think that I'm different just because I'm taller now. I'm still Roll and you're still the one NetNavi that I will never leave."

"R…Roll-chan…"

Roll glanced up and smiled a little, "Mega-kun, look up."

Megaman looked up and his face got brighter. Mistletoe was hanging above them. Looking back at Roll, he gulped nervously. Roll giggled a little nervously, a small blush on her face forming. Closing his eyes, Megaman took a quick, deep breath before looking Roll in the eyes again. Their faces inches closer before their lips met. Megaman wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her arms went around his waist.

_'Sweet…like strawberries…'_ Megaman thought.

_'I…I'm actually kissing him…'_ Roll thought.

Megaman's tongue lightly licked her lips before Roll's tongue took his own. Roll moaned a little as his tongue explored her mouth and vice-versa. She pulled him closer into her embrace, his upper body pressing against her ample bosom. As they continued their kissing, neither was aware of Skye and Aphrodite watching.

"Heh. Attagirl," Skye whispered, an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"A NetNavi that's able to understand love because his body houses the soul of a boy long dead and a NetNavi given the ability to feel love to be with him," Aphrodite noted, "Even if it's because we spiked their drinks a little, I'm glad they're able to have a moment like this." She moved to pull Skye into an embrace, "Now then…I do believe we're also in need of a little connecting."

Skye nodded, giving his bride a kiss to her cheek before they walked off without being noticed. The two under the mistletoe ended their kiss, their faces still heavy with blushes while a tiny trail of saliva connected their mouths still. The two hugged one another close.

_'Roll…I don't want you to be Rampant…'_ Megaman thought.

_'Mega-kun, please never go Rampant…'_ Roll pondered.

_'…because I love you too much to go on without you.'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, one last check," Skye informed as he held up a piece of paper, "Landing lights are on?" he turned on a radio, "Megs, are the landing lights on?"<p>

=If you mean the lights on the roof with an arrow pointed to the chimney, then check=

"Okay! Stocking are hung?"

"Check," Maylu informed as she put the last one on the fireplace.

"Milk and cookies are out?"

"Just finished the last batch," Haruka informed.

"Okay. Lights are up, tree's decorated, and presents are under the tree," Skye muttered as he looked over his list, "What have I forgotten?" he snapped his fingers, "Oh, yeah!" he walked out and came back in with a pillow, which he put in the empty space of the fireplace, "There we go."

"You really think that's going to do anything?" Maylu asked.

"Of course! I rigged it to engage a trap that'll catch him!" Skye grinned.

"…" Maylu facepalmed, "You really have a grudge with him."

"He didn't get me that trike when I was five," Skye grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Why?!" Skye groaned as he fell to his knees in defeat, seeing his trap had sprung, but no one was in there.<p>

"Santa's tricky," Maylu noted with a giggle.

"Wow. Something actually triggered it last night," Megaman noted before blushing as Roll in her sweater with the upper half of her breasts exposed cuddled him.

"Merry Christmas, Mega-kun," Roll greeted.

"M-m-m-m-Merry Ch-Ch-Christmas…R-Roll-chan…" Megaman gulped.

"You're doing a bit better, so that's good," Roll beamed, giving him a small peck on the cheek before handing him a set of five BattleChips, "It took me a lot of time virus busting on my own to get enough money for those."

"Y…You got me BattleChips?" Megaman asked.

"Limited edition super strong ones," Roll replied.

"T-Thanks..." Megaman stammered a little before taking out a present for her, "F-For you..."

"Hm?" Roll opened it and gasped, "Oh, Mega-kun, thank you so much!" she slid on a pair of slender, pink, fingerless gloves.

"Th-They're f-f-f-for v-v-virus bust-busting," Megaman informed before stiffening from the sudden kiss she gave him.

"They're perfect."

"Here, Lan-kun," Maylu held out a present for Lan.

"Back at you," Lan held out one for her.

The two quickly opened them. Maylu beamed as she hugged her new stuffed Eevee doll, Rush mewling as she looked up from her new bed to see the doll. Lan grinned as he looked at the new BattleChips Maylu had made for him, thinking of how they'd work and how he could incorporate them into his Virus Busting style.

"This is lovely, you two," Haruka blushed as she looked at the elegant violet dress with green swirl designs on it.

"You deserve something nice to wear," Skye grinned, lightly rubbing his new engagement ring, Aphrodite doing so as well in her new maroon kimono she discreetly received from Roll.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!<strong>


End file.
